


My Baby

by mlkovch



Series: High School AUs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Fiona Gallagher, Bisexual Mandy Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Lip Gallagher, M/M, Mickey and Mandy are twins, Mpreg, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkovch/pseuds/mlkovch
Summary: Mickey’s pregnant with his boyfriend’s baby, his over protective father Terry Milkovich finds out and sets out with Mickey’s brothers to kill Ian.-Updated summary: Ian and Mickey grow their own family together, facing some difficulties along the way, but overcoming everything together.





	1. I’m Not Killing My Baby

 

Saturday evening, Ian and his siblings were sitting on the couches watching some nature show.

 

Suddenly there was pounding on the front door, Frank came out from the kitchen smelling like piss and shit.

 

“Oh don’t worry I’ll get it, ungrateful shits.” He bitterly muttered when no one got up, all eyes trained on the TV.

 

The door swung open and he was met with none other than Terry Milkovich.

 

“Terry Milkovich, what a surprise. Well gotta go.” Frank pushed past Terry and his two sons before Terry realizes Frank owes him big money.

 

The Gallagher’s heads whipped at their lousy excuse for a father’s statement.

 

Terry Milkovich wasn’t the worst parent in the neighborhood, everyone knows how overprotective he is, he would fucking kill for kids. No, they were frightened because they knew he was here for Ian.

 

“Ian Gallagher!”

 

“Run, Ian!” His siblings simultaneously shouted.

 

Ian bolted from his seat, running up the stairs dropping and knocking over shit on the second floor. It seemed useless, Terry and his sons hot on his trail undeterred by his attempts to lose them.

 

“You knocked up my son you little shit!”

 

“I didn’t mean to!”

 

“You’re a deadman!”

 

Finally Iggy and Colin caught up and tackled him, holding him against the ground just as he was about to make it out the back door.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to I’m sorry!” Ian pleaded, afraid of what Terry could possibly have in store for him though he wasn’t really sorry.

 

“Ay!” Mickey shouted, storming into the Gallagher house, ignoring the concerned stares of Ian’s brothers and sisters.

 

“Get off him, you’re gonna hurt him!” Mickey shoved his brothers off his boyfriend’s back and helped him up.

 

“What the fuck, Dad?!” He stood protectively in front of the much taller redhead.

 

“I told him! I told him not to get you pregnant, Mickey!”

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Ian tried, he really doesn’t want anything to happen to him.

 

“You’re gettin’ an abortion!” Terry pointed his bat to his son.

 

“No I’m fuckin’ not!” Mickey argued, he is not killing a life he and Ian created.

 

“You’re not?” Ian panted a small smile on his face, he doesn’t want him to get one either, not really.

 

Mickey whipped around, what kind of stupid fucking question is that? “You want me to?!”

 

Ian vehemently shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

 

“You don’t?!” Fiona got up from the couch.

 

“Mickey this is not up for discussion, you’re getting an abortion!” Terry is not letting his son ruin his life, he’s still in high school for fucks sake!

 

“I’m not killin’ my fuckin’ baby!”

 

“As far as I’m concerned it is just a sperm and a fertilized egg.”

 

“Yeah that will grow my baby!”

 

“Abortion!”

 

“Hell no!”

 

“Jesus Christ!” Terry sighed heavily, running a hand down his tired face.

 

“You’re not ruinin’ your fuckin’ life, we’re talking about this later.” He ushered his older sons out through the back door, and slammed it with purpose.

 

Ian pulled Mickey into his arms who gladly huddled into his boyfriend’s immensely comforting warmth.

 

“Ian, you’re not having a baby.” Fiona spoke up after a minute of silence.

 

“And why not?” He sassed, still holding Mickey.

 

“You’re seventeen, Ian.”

 

“Fi, maybe this isn’t the best time to talk about this.” Lip tried, frankly he knew getting an abortion would have to be Mickey’s choice, it’s his body after all.

 

“Come on.” Ian whispered in his brunette’s ear, grabbing his hand, and pulled him up the stairs.

 

“You okay, Mick?” Ian’s concern clear.

 

“Yeah.” He sighed, feeling weight he didn’t even know he had lifted off his shoulders.

 

When he told Ian he was pregnant yesterday afternoon, he thought Ian might tell him to get an abortion or something, but he didn’t.

 

Mickey knows Ian wants a family of his own in the future, they’ve been together for almost five years now. He loves Ian, and he knows Ian loves him. But they’re only seventeen, they’re juniors in high school, he thought maybe Ian wouldn’t be ready for a baby just yet.

 

When he’d told Ian after their first time having sex together that he can get pregnant Ian had freaked out a bit because they didn’t use protection, but Mickey had told him he was on this special birth control pill for men like him.

 

Mickey had called Ian and told him to meet them at their spot; under the highschool bleachers. He’d explained everything, and to not be surprised when Mickey’s dad finds out, and hunts him down.

 

Back to the present, “Shit, and he was just starting to like me.” Ian joked.

 

“He liked you, just now he don’t.” Mickey laughed.

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Ian stretches across his bed and pulled Mickey down on his chest.

 

“You got a name in mind?” Mickey asked as he snuggled impossibly closer into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Nah, but we’ll think of something.” Ian soothingly ran his fingers through raven locks.

 

Mickey smiled softly, grasping Ian’s free hand, and lacing their fingers together. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Ian whispered, looking lovingly into his favorite pair of bright blue eyes.

 

He doesn’t care how young they are. If Mickey really wants this, Ian will be damned if he doesn’t give it to him.

 

 


	2. Are We Though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a little backstory of they met, enjoy xo!

 

One month. It’s been one fucking month and he’s barely showing.

 

Mickey's stomach just looks flat with the littlest bump growing out. Two weeks in he’d gotten sad thinking maybe the multiple pregnancy tests he took, and the doctor was wrong. But today he’s missing school to go to an ultrasound, and Ian being the amazing boyfriend he is is going with him.

 

It’s little things like this since they were twelve years old he’s loved about the redhead.

 

Yeah twelve, that’s old they were when this relationship started. They’ve been bestfriends their entire lives basically, both being five first time they met.

 

Mickey remembers it like it was yesterday.

 

_“My sister says it’s not okay to say bad words!” Ian whines on the playground of the preschool._

 

_“I don’t give a fuck!”_

 

_“You’re mean!” Mickey furrows his brows and pushes Ian, the curly haired redhead falling to the ground with a big ‘umph.’_

 

_“Mikhailo!” The teacher comes running to help a now crying Ian up._

 

_“It’s Mickey!” He scowls before running off._

 

_Later on in class, Mickey glances to the freckled boy sitting by the dolls, sniffling with his head in his arms._

 

_He feels bad. He should apologize, his dad taught him he shouldn’t push people unless they push him first. Pushing Ian just for calling him wasn’t nice._

 

_With that in his five year old mind, he gets up from the coloring table, asks the teacher for a box of tissues, and plops down next to Ian._

 

_“Hi.” Ian only glares, the expression laughable for a child with barely noticeable eyebrows.  
_

 

_“I’m sorry for pushing you.” He apologizes, handing him the box of tissues._

 

_Ian takes it, and blows his nose, the sound making Mickey cringe. “It’s okay.”_

 

_Mickey lingers there, not knowing what to do now._

 

_“What kind of name is Mikhailo?”_

 

_Mickey crosses his arms defensively, “It’s Ukrainian, dipshit.”_

 

_“I thought I told you bad words aren’t nice.”_

 

_Mickey rolls his eyes, he’s only talked to Ian for a handful of minutes and he’s already being a bossy little shit._

 

_“It’s Mickey.”_

 

_“Like the mouse?”_

 

_“No!” Mickey’s about to storm off, regretting everything. But a hand on his wrist forcefully pulls him back down._

 

_“I’m sorry. Play with me.” A mega watts smile stretches across his freckled face.  
_

 

_He hands Mickey a female doll, and Mickey just stares at it, he thought these were girls toys._

 

_He’s confused until he sees Ian pulls a male Ken doll out from behind him._

 

_“Why do you get the dude?”_

 

_“Because I want to.”_

 

_“What if I want to?”_

 

_“Too bad, Mick.” If it was anyone else, Mickey would’ve corrected them on his name. But apparently not Ian._

 

_Instead of playing dolls however - because he will not play with a girl doll gross - he grabs Ian’s hand and pulls him across the room to the coloring table._

 

_“Move.” Mickey scowls at the kids in his previous seat._

 

_“Losers weepers, finders keepers.” One of the children sticks his tongue out mocking something Mickey’s said before many times to everyone in this class._

 

_“Move before I fuckin’ make you.” He threatens lowly, not even realizing his hand is still on Ian’s._

 

_“Mikhailo language!” The teacher wails for the seventh time today._

 

Mickey smiles at the memory as Ian drives them, his boyfriend peaking over with a smile of his own spread over thin lips.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothin.’” He reaches over, locking Ian’s fingers between his own.

 

He remembers a time Ian was uncomfortable with the hand holding, when they’d first started off their relationship.

 

There had only been a relationship due to the fact there was mutual attraction though both were confused as to what the feelings meant. They’d been getting high with Mickey’s brothers, the two older boys had left at some point, leaving Mickey and Ian alone together. He doesn’t remember all of it too much being high so young, but he what he does know for sure is there was a kiss. Mutual feelings between both, eventually leading to them to act on these feelings and start a relationship.

 

Neither had ever had a relationship of course, so they didn’t know what the fuck they were doing. It was a confusing time to be honest, neither really knew what to do when the wet dreams started. But by the end of eight grade, they’d lost their virginity to each other. It’d been such a heat of the moment, high and somewhat drunk leading the two to more than just sucking each other off.

 

Ian squeezing his hand breaks him from his thoughts, “You nervous?”

 

“‘Bout what?”

 

“I don’t know, to see the baby?”

 

“Why would I be nervous ‘bout that?”

 

“So that I don’t feel as stupid for being nervous.” Ian laughs, clearly trying to hide his nervousness even though he just put it out in the open.

 

“Why you nervous, not like you can even see a fuckin’ baby.”

 

“I don’t know, just makes it seem so real. Like there’s actually a baby in there.” Ian shrugs.

 

“I can’t imagine what your reaction will be when they’re born.”

 

“Fuck you, it’s just exciting and nerve racking.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be a great dad.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“You actually give a shit. Carin’ goes a long way with havin’ kids.”

 

“Terry teach you that?”

 

“Terry ain’t teachin’ me shit about kids, still wants me to kill our fuckin’ baby.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Don’t want me to be a high school drop out just cause’ I had a kid.” Mickey rolls his eyes, he understands his dad doesn’t want him to fuck up his life but he doubts that will be the case when this baby’s born.

 

He will most likely dropout because he definitely won’t be able to take care of the baby and manage school. There’s also the fact that he’s a _pregnant guy_  in the fucking Southside. He’d most likely get the shit pounded out of him, and not in a good way. Being pregnant would imply he’s gay, and takes it up the ass. He isn’t risking his fucking baby. He’ll have to leave when his stomach gets noticable. No one would believe it’s a beer belly, hell they’re still teenagers.

 

 

 

Arriving to the ultrasound, the doctor can tell Ian’s nervous. But as soon as Ian gets a glimpse of that little oval shape sitting in Mickey’s tummy he can’t stop smiling.

 

He’s right, Mickey can admit. Staring at that ultrasound photo as they drive back to the Milkovich house does make this all seem more real.

 

Holy shit he’s having a fucking baby!

 

“I hope you were skippin’ to abort that thing.” First thing they hear upon walking in through the front door. Terry’s lazing around, drinking beer and watching television in his boxers.

 

“Already told you I’m not killin’ my fuckin’ baby.”

 

“Not even a fuckin’ baby yet.”

 

“I’m havin’ this baby. Nothing you say will change that.” Mickey glares before storming off to his room.

 

“This is your fault.” Terry speaks before lighting a cigarette.

 

“I didn’t mean to get him pregnant.” He sighs, feeling like it’s the billionth time he’s said it.

 

“He never thought twice about a kid until you gave him one.”

 

“That’s not true, he’s brought it up since we started... you know.”

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

“After he found out he kept bringing it up, so he actually thought a lot about a kid.”

 

“Don’t give me that attitude boy, still haven’t gotten on my good side yet.”

 

“Like you have one of those.” Mandy says walking out of her room towards the kitchen.

 

“I thought you left for school.”

 

“I left to Fiona’s.”

 

“Jesus all my kids are gonna be high school dropouts.” Terry mumbles leaving the living room to go to his room. “Who’s makin’ dinner today?”

 

“Ian!” The Milkovich siblings reply in unison.

 

“Of course.” Ian chuckles.

 

“Hey you heard him, gotta get on his good side.” Mandy smirks after grabbing a bottle of beer.

 

“What are you all dressed for?” Ian asks noticing the nicely done make up and mini skirt.

 

“I got a booty call.” Mandy says shrugging on her jacket to cover the thin white tank top.

 

“Fi?”

 

“Who else?”

 

Ian shrugs, “Could be Lip.”

 

“I’m only the booty call when he’s fucking desperate for a lay, otherwise he calls Karen for that.”

 

“Okay, my bad.” Ian hold his hands up in mock surrender.

 

Mandy and Fiona, girlfriends. Ian’s not really sure how that happened, and neither are either of the girls.

 

All they know is when Mandy and Lip were together, she was there waiting for him in the shared room, and Fiona had been in the shower. When she got out she was searching the house for shit and ended up in the boys room where apparently her towel fell off. They'd laughed about it after Fiona was dressed, smoked a cigarette and a few joints, then one thing led to another they’d gone down on each other.

 

People were mainly surprised because no one knew either were into girls, and neither did Mandy or Fiona. Also because it seemed Fiona never really liked Mandy, she’d never said it out loud but she acted even more bitchy around her. Mandy must have one hell of a tongue.

 

Immediately after that first hookup Mandy ended things with Lip, also for the fact she found out he cheated as well with Karen fucking Jackson. But that was almost a year ago, and Mandy and Fiona seem really happy togther.

 

“Okay I gotta go. How do I look?” She asks after touching up her eyebrows.

 

“Like you’re about to sleep with someone.” Mickey answers coming out of the bathroom.

 

“Perfect. Bye, show me those ultrasound pictures later.” She says after kissing both boys cheeks then she’s out the door into the windy Chicago air.

 

“Fuck I’ve pissed ten times today already. No one told me I’d be pissing like I drink ten gallons of water.”

 

“Mickey it just started like two days ago.”

 

“I don’t care, I always gotta pee it’s fuckin’ ridiculous.”

 

Ian justs shakes his head smirking before going into their room. “How long until you get to that horny phase pregnant women always say they get?”

 

“There’s a kid in me and all you care about is when I’ll be horny?” Mickey gives his boyfriend a pointed look after following the redhead.

 

“You make me sound like an asshole when you put it like that.” Ian chuckles pulling off his jacket and t-shirt.

 

Mickey smirks raking his eyes down Ian’s body. “Nurse said second trimester.”

 

“When’s that?”

 

“Four months in.”

 

“I got three months, fuck.” He sighs grabbing the crotch of his jeans, Mickey glancing down can see crystal clear the boner Ian’s sporting.

 

“You got a hand, firecrotch, make good use of it.” Mickey says shrugging his jacket off and pulling his jeans down intent on changing into something more comfortable.

 

“Not even a blowjob?” He asks as he curls his arms around Mickey’s waist pressing his hard on against his ass.

 

“Hell no, got mucus comin’ up.”

 

“Wow, nothin’ helps me get off like you talking about your mucus.” Ian says, he plants a kiss on the back of Mickey’s neck before detaching himself from the brunette.

 

 

 

Mickey twists for the fifth time since crawling into bed that night settling for his back being a comfortable position.

 

He turns again facing Ian who’s on his stomach. The little light escaping in through his curtains glistening over Ian’s milky skin.

 

“Ian.” He whispers, the one thing on his mind all day needing confrontation. “Ian.”

 

A loud intake of breath and Mickey knows Ian’s awake.

 

“Ian.”

 

“Babe, I’m trying to sleep.” Voice groggily and gruff with sleep.

 

“You think we’re ready?”

 

“What?” Ian sighs.

 

“You think we’re ready?”

 

“For what?”

 

“To be parents? Jesus, keep up.”

 

“Sorry I was trying to sleep.” Ian sasses, eyes still shut.

 

“Do you honestly think were are?”

 

Ian furrows his brows finally opening his eyes meeting the prettiest blue he’s ever fucking seen. “Course’ I do, or I wouldn’t be having this baby with you.”

 

“Ian we’re seventeen. You really think we can take care of the kid in me?” Mickey asks searching Ian’s eyes, he wants to be sure Ian won’t regret this, no way is he killing his baby but if Ian wouldn’t want to be apart of it’s life he doesn’t have to.

 

“Mickey where the hell is coming from, I really do think we can, I don’t care how old we are.”

 

“So you won’t regret this? You don’t need to be apart of it’s life just because it’s your baby, no one’s forcing you to be a teen dad.”

 

Ian shakes his head as best as he can against the pillow, his hand finding Mickey’s intertwining their fingers. “Shut up, Mick. That’s bullshit, okay? I don’t feel obligated to be apart of the baby’s life, I want to. That’s my baby, and I wanna raise it, with you.”

 

Mickey nods, eyes getting watery and he blames it on his stupid hormones. “You sure?”

 

“Yes I’m sure, and we are ready, okay?”

 

“Yeah, Ian, you say that now... but, are we though?”

 

Ian’s eyes lock on blue, bringing their laced finger to his lips, covering the back of Mickey’s hand. He leaves a lingering kiss to the soft skin.

 

“Of course we are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know on the show Mandy & Fiona hate each other but i always thought it would be a unique idea for them to be together & i kind of like it, so sorry if anyone doesn’t.


	3. That’s Mama’s Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sit tight, this one is mainly a long memory. the rest didn’t fit too well in this chapter so i cut it. enjoy xo

 

Mickey pushes the last bit of his third sandwich past his lips devouring it in a matter of seconds.

 

Jesus, he didn’t think having a kid would mean he was suddenly going to start eating enough to feed the fucking Gallaghers, there’s like a thousand of them running around the Southside. Lately Ian’s been spoiling him buying snack after snack, whatever the fuck this unborn baby desired; mostly chips, pancakes, sugary sweets, even fucking pickles.

 

He never really liked pickles, they were fucking disgusting any other time he’d tried them. What he craved most though was potatoes, anything potatoes related he was eating almost every meal since the beginning of this pregnancy.

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this, him and his baby being spoiled to no end by the redhead. Just another way of proving how much he loves and cares.

 

Kind of reminds him of when they were younger, just turning into little six year olds playing in his front yard the day his mother died.

 

_Ian laughs at something Mandy said, the little brunette too busy admiring that smile to pay attention to the conversation. He finds he really likes Ian’s smile, it’s so carefree and pure happiness._

 

_He longs to be able to smile like that, without a care in the world._

 

_But he can’t, not when his mama always has him concerned. He’s too young to be worrying about this, but he can’t help it every time he walks into his parents room wanting her comfort, soon replaced with worry ‘til he calls his dad. His mama will have a needle in her arm, or spilled pill bottles surrounding her, and it makes him sad._

 

_His older brothers told him and Mandy mama likes drugs, and sometimes those drugs mess with her and make her sleepy. That was when they were just turning five. Now he’s learned that mama doesn’t like her life all too much, so she takes drugs that make her feel good, sometimes too many until she’s overdosed, and passed out. He always wondered why they would be waiting for her to wake up in a hospital as apposed to their own home if she was only sleeping._

 

_Mickey, Mandy, and Ian run inside the Milkovich house now playing tag with Ian being it. Mickey and Mandy dodge their brothers in the living room, and somehow dodge Terry in the kitchen._

 

 _The twins finally break off, Mickey running towards his brothers, and Mandy running into the parents room._ _Ian of course follows the little girl who doesn’t run as fast._

 

_Ian giggles as he taps Mandy’s shoulder, “You’re it!”_

 

_It takes a few seconds until he realizes Mandy’s gone still, all color drained from her face._

 

 _“Mandy?”_ _She doesn’t answer._

 

_Instead, she runs up to mama Milkovich passed out on the bed._

 

_“Mama?” She asks, eyes focused on the needle stuck in her arm._

 

_“Mama?” Mandy shakes her leg, nothing._

 

_She climbs onto the bed and lays her head on her mama’s chest listening for a heartbeat like she’s seen her older brothers do._

 

_“Mama?!” Mandy cries shaking her again._

 

_Ian doesn’t know what to do, he runs out looking for Terry, he always knows what to do._

 

_“Terry!” He shouts not seeing him anywhere._

 

_“What’s wrong, Ian?” One of Mickey’s brothers Colin asks seeing the frantic redhead._

 

_“Mama Milkovich... Mandy... she’s crying.” Ian stutters._

 

_“Shit.” Colin and Iggy say in unison already knowing what to expect._

 

_“Mick, go get dad.” Colin says to Mickey who’s completely forgotten about the game in favor of eating the snickers bar Iggy gave him._

 

_Mickey doesn’t know what’s happening but he knows better than to question his brothers. He runs outside finding Terry walking up the porch steps shoving a baggie of white powder in his vest when he sees Mickey and a man walking away counting money._

 

_“Colin, and Iggy want you.” Mickey says not wanting to think about what that white powder is, he’s seen his dad and even his mom using it._

 

_“Ay, fuck you guys want?” Terry shouts around an unlit cigarette following little Mickey._

 

_“Mama OD’d.” Iggy says emerging from the room holding a crying Mandy to his chest and Ian close behind._

 

_Mickey knows what that means, he runs to the room despite hearing his dad call after him._

 

_“Mama?!” He sees Colin look solemnly down at his mama as he pulls the needle out._

 

_“Mama?!” He shouts frantically feeling his eyes brim with tears as he climbs onto the bed._

 

_“She’s fine, Mickey.” Colin says quickly pulling his little brother off the bed._

 

_“No! Let me go!” He squirms in his brothers hold, he just wants to see his mama._

 

_“No, go play with Ian. Mama’s fine.”_

 

_“Then let me see her!” He shouts punching Colin’s chest repeatedly when he blocks the doorway of the room._

 

_“Mickey.” Ian says pulling the brunette away and holding him back when Colin moves to let Terry through._

 

_Mickey watches his brother and dad exchange a moment of grief and shock as he’s dragged by his best friend._

 

_“Come on, guys. Let’s go to the park.” Iggy says._

 

_Iggy always takes them to the park when mama passes out on hard drugs, and it makes Mickey sick to his stomach with the knowledge his mama may not be okay._

 

_He can’t help the unshed tears stinging his eyes. It’s when he closes them the tears finally fall._

 

_He stops restraining Ian’s hand locked with his tugging him to keep up with his brother. She’s not gone, she’s just sleeping, really quietly. That’s what he tells himself to keep from breaking down. There’s no stopping what’s escaped, but he will not be a crybaby, at least not right now._

 

 

_When they’ve gone home, red spilling onto the blue, clouds seemingly becoming one as if knowing today’s a gloomy one, Mickey cuddles under the covers with Mandy and Ian in his bed._

 

_He just needs comfort, and right now he doesn’t care if anyone sees him cry. His brother told him once before ‘Milkoviches don’t cry,’ but right now, his name holds no authority to his feelings._

 

_Mandy asked if Ian would spend the night with them back at the park when the three boys could finally calm her down._

 

_It had only taken one look at Mickey hugging her close to his chest for him to say yes. He would’ve stayed whether or not she asked, he couldn’t just leave after what his best friends are going through._

 

_For months, Ian’s always by Mickey’s side, holding him at night when he’s got those tears threatening to escape._

 

_Mickey and Mandy had been the closest with their mother being the youngest and last born. When mama wasn’t on drugs, she’d be playing with them, laughing with them, reading them a bedtime story even thought Mickey always conplained he was too old for them he only put up with it to spend time with her._

 

_Now, as Colin and Iggy attempt to read him and his twin a bedtime story, he sits there in silence not acknowledging the tears falling and thankful his brothers aren’t either._

 

_Mandy hugs his tight, giving him somewhat comfort only his mom could give him._

 

_After the funeral, it seems he’s realizing so many things he took for granted only his mom could do._

 

_He admires his brothers for staying so strong though they aren’t much older. They’re definitely holding up better than their dad._

 

_The man’s drinking away his sorrows occasionally, crying when a show she used to love came on the television, suffering in silence when he’d attempt to make her favorite Ukrainian dish, he’d punch the wall in anger for not getting her help before it was too late._

 

_Each night, for almost a year after his mother’s death, Ian stays the night, holding Mickey or both twin until they’ve fallen asleep, singing them a lullaby mama used to thing for them when they were babies. Mickey found immense comfort in the redhead’s voice, it was soothing in the way mama’s was, something he never thought he’d feel again._

 

_One night, it’s just him and Ian, Mandy’s out in the living room comforting their dad with their brothers._

 

_Mickey can’t help his sniffles as Ian sings, holding him in a tight comforting hug. He’s finding many things the freckled child does comforting filling his empty heart with the love his mother once showed._

 

_He won’t dwell on this void it seems only Ian can fulfill, he’ll just focus on the fact he has someone to find comfort in, someone he can cry in front of without feeling embarrassed who isn’t family._

 

_Mickey smiles wrapped in warm scrawny arms. He holds back tears as Ian’s voice floods his ears bringing flashbacks of him and his mom._

 

_These little thoughts slowly drift to the time Ian and him would play with his mom. She was always so sweet to him, though they hadn’t been friends that long yet she still treated the curly haired kid like her own son. Hell she treated him like a son more than his own mom._

 

_He remembers the time Ian scraped his knee falling from a tree, his mom put the bandaid on and told him she always wanted a redheaded son._

 

So does he.

 

He wants a son with Ian’s hair, his beautiful eyes, that contagious smile, that would be one beautiful child.

 

Mickey blinks feeling his eyes sting, he looks around not even realizing he was crying.

 

“Fuck.” He sighs, he misses his mom, still.

 

He wants to fulfill his mom’s wish to have a redheaded baby, fuck how is he supposed to do that?

 

Mickey sighs heavily once more as he stands from the couch now needing a drink. He grabs the juice from the fridge and pours into a mug almost to the rim. After putting it back he thinks about the happier memories with his mom as he sips his apple juice.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the front door swinging open. Ian walks in dropping his backpack on the couch.

 

Ian sighs scratching his freshly shaved head. Today after school Fiona convinced him to finally let her cut his hair, if he’s being honest it was time, his hair was getting a little long.

 

He looks up hearing the sound of something plastic drop and liquid spill. Mickey’s standing there shock painting the boy’s beautiful features posed as if he was holding something.

 

“Hey Mick, you okay?” He asks walking towards the brunette.

 

“You look pretty spooked.” He chuckles as he steps closer, his pregnant boyfriend seemingly speechless.

 

“What the fuck, Ian?!” Mickey exclaims, his volume surprising the father of their unborn child making the redhead jerk back.

 

“What?” The taller boy’s voice small and timid staring down at Mickey.

 

“What the hell did you do to your hair?!” 

 

“Cut it.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“It was getting long, thought it was time for one.” Ian answers cautiously. He’s not sure what’s happening and he’s confused, Mickey never made this big of a deal over him cutting his hair.

 

“That’s my hair, Ian.”

 

“It’ll grow again, my hair grows f—”

 

“ _My_ hair, Ian. That’s my fuckin’ hair!” Mickey’s volume causing Ian to flinch again before the brunette shoves past him towards their room.

 

“Mickey,” Ian catches the boy’s arm gently pulling him back. “What’s wrong?”

 

Mickey’s eyes screw shut feeling the slight sting of tears coming on. After a moment he opens them, looking up locking with the kind of green only the forest holds through damp lashes.

 

“You can tell me, Mick.” Ian hands cup his cheeks determined to get to the bottom of this.

 

Mickey sniffles, should he tell Ian? It’s been years since he cried over this.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ian’s voice soft as he wipes a stray tear Mickey didn’t even realize he’d shed.

 

“That’s mama’s hair.” Voice barely above a whisper.

 

It takes a handful of seconds, but soon Ian’s eyes widen in concern and questions. He removes his hands and pulls Mickey close not sure what else to do. He knows what that means; Mickey misses his mom.

 

Mickey sniffles cuddling into Ian’s firm chest as the redhead’s fingers tangle in his black locks.

 

“It’s okay.” Ian says soft enough for only Mickey’s ears feeling his shirt dampen where his boyfriend’s tears soaked in.

 

“It’s okay.” He repeats feeling Mickey’s arms squeeze him tighter for dear life.

 

He doesn’t care if it’s just hormones making Mickey cry, he’ll hold him for as long as need be, he always will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the sad beginning to the memory!
> 
> & just so there’s no confusion, in the flashback memory, Iggy and Colin are about ten and eleven years old, they aren’t teenagers yet they’re just really responsible in that situation.


	4. Slut With a Heart of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being so patient :) enjoy xo!

 

Ian chuckles as he pushes Mickey’s legs off his lap getting up from the couch to answer the knock at the door. He wonders who it is, no one really ever knocks except visitors but who visits the Milkoviches?

 

Today is a lazy Sunday, him and Mickey lounging around the living room with his family, all watching reruns of South Park.

 

Mickey is now officially two months pregnant, and showing just a bit. A small smooth bump only noticeable when naked. It makes Ian happy, makes the reality that more... real. Still a bit nerve racking if he’s being honest.

 

Ian opens the door revealing old friends of his, Ethan and Brandon, twins. He remembers dropping them when they called him and Mickey fags on Terry’s orders. Even without Mickey’s father telling him he would’ve dropped them; call him a fag okay, call _Mickey_ a fag, you’re playing with fire.

 

“Uh hey. What are you doin’ here?” Ian asks stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Hey man, we heard something about you being a dad at school Friday, and we just kind of wanted to know if it was true.”

 

What the hell? How does anyone at school besides Mandy and Lip know anything him becoming a soon-to-be-father?

 

“Who told you that?” He asks, jaw tight.

 

“Oh uh, Karen Jackson went around telling everyone.”

 

“Fucking Lip.” He mutters crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

 

“So is it true? Who’s your baby mama?”

 

Ian scoffs, really? These guys knew he was gay, why would he have a baby momma? “I’m gay, so don’t have one.”

 

“See it’s not true, Brandon. Karen’s full of the entire junior class’ cum, and bullshit.”

 

Ian glances toward the quieter twin. Brandon’s always been the quieter one, less of a mouthful, almost shy. Right now, Ian can see the faintest tint of pink... is he blushing? What the fuck?

 

“Do you like Karen or some shit?” He frowns, normally he’s not one to judge but why would someone - besides his dumbass brother - like her? Lip said she can be sweet once. But he’s never seen her not act like a total bitch since the day he met her.

 

“No, Gallagher. My dear brother here, is one of you, a fellow queer.” He says the word almost with disgust, as if he’s trying to hold back on it.

 

Ian looks Brandon up and down, he must’ve been deep in closet, his gaydar never picked up on Brandon. Maybe cause the skinny little fucker always called him a fag, more so than Ethan ever did, and was always the one of the make gay jokes that were supposed to be offensive.

 

“Oh.” Is all he says. He’ll keep his personal rude thoughts to himself.

 

He notices how Brandon glances meeting his eyes, before staring at the ground looking as if he’s chastising himself.

 

“Anyway to answer your question, yeah gonna be a dad in seven months.” He says with a smirk.

 

“But you said you don’t got no baby mama.”

 

“Don’t...” Before Ian can finish the door behind him swings open revealing Mickey, the boy’s smile soon replaced with a deep frown.

 

“The fuck are you doin’ here?”

 

“Milkovich, nice to see you too.” Ethan smirks.

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“Just came to find out who Gallagher here knocked up.”

 

Ian turns towards Mickey and sees the way his boyfriend shifts his weight from foot to foot.

 

“Wait you said you don’t got a baby mama, so how’d you knock someone up?” Brandon finally speaks.

 

“Dudes can get pregnant too, idiots.” Mickey’s tone defensive. These jerk offs don’t know anything.

 

“Yeah right, unless a dude’s got a uterus, which we don’t, we got dicks.”

 

“You don’t need a uterus to have a baby.” Ian corrects Ethan.

 

“Then where the fuck would the baby be? Your stomach? And how does a sperm even get there? Through intestines? How would a dude have it? Shit it out?”

 

“There’s space in by your stomach, and there’s these things called C-sections dumbass.” Mickey informs him. He’s not going to tell him how a sperm gets anywhere, he doesn’t even know that. All he knows is it’s possible, and his unborn baby is proof.

 

“Don’t call me a dumbass.”

 

“Or what, bitch?”

 

“You’ll regret it is what.”

 

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do? Throw a punch like a fuckin’ girl?” Mickey talks back, having Milkovich blood of course he does.

 

Ian rolls his eyes, these two are fucking ridiculous. And what is Mickey doing? Does he want to hurt their baby? Is it hormones? Maybe it’s just the fact he has so much hate and anger towards the motherfucker. Never got to fight him before, so why not now? God that’s stupid, this is stupid. His thoughts are cut short when there’s a punch delivered, Mickey on the receiving end emitting a grunt.

 

“Guys...” Ian’s voice full of warnings. Mickey wasn’t sent down, again being a Milkovich he can take more than that.

 

Mickey spits tasting iron, motherfucker. He swings his fist, fast enough to send Ethan tumbling down the steps onto the littered grass.

 

“Ethan!” His brother hurries down the steps to check he’s okay, but gets roughly pushed when he’s made it to the paved walkway. Ethan’s up just in time to deliver another blow, but misses when Mickey ducks out of the way. Mickey may be pregnant but damn can he throw a punch. He swings low aiming the for the other boy’s abdomen making Ethan double over and groan in pain.

 

“Fuck!” Ethan shouts when Mickey punches the side of his face sending him to the ground. Soon as he’s down holding his stomach, and Mickey’s sending kick after kick after kick showing no mercy to this fucker.

 

“Stay the fuck away from Ian, stay the fuck away from me, and stay the fuck away from this baby!” He shouts, too caught up in the moment to realize what’s been said until after Ian’s pulled him away.

 

“What?!” Brandon asks in shock for his brother who’s unable to speak yet due to his coughing.

 

“You need me to tell you too?!” Mickey’s hormones shooting off walls like a rocket so much Ian’s sure there’s fucking tears of anger falling. He’s squirming in Ian’s hold and kicking his fucking legs, anything to get out of his boyfriend’s hold.

 

“Mick, calm down.” Ian whispers holding him tightly against his chest.

 

Mickey breathes heavily as he stops feeling himself give into the comforting hold Ian has; arms wrapped around his waist, a hand resting on the growing bump, caressing it with his other hand.

 

“Jesus, keep your bitch on a leash.” Ethan coughs as his brother helps him onto his feet.

 

“Get the fuck off my lawn!” Terry’s voice cuts through. Ian turns to see Mickey’s dad with a bat holding it out threateningly, Mandy, Colin, and Iggy poking their heads through the cracked door watching.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Brandon helps his brother up, helping him get away as quick as possible in his condition.

 

Terry seems satisfied as he disappears inside for a minute, and walks back out with his wallet.

 

“Gotta go meet with your uncle, be back by tomorrow mornin.’ And stay outta trouble, at least with the fuckin’ law.” He tells them before climbing into the driver’s seat of the Milkovich car, and driving off.

 

Ian guides a still pissy Mickey up the porch, and inside the house.

 

Mickey keeps his eyes on his shoes until he gets to their room. Ian helps him undress, and like the amazing boyfriend he is, lays with him in bed until he’s fallen asleep listening to Ian’s steady heartbeat, and quiet breathing.

 

Ian quietly slips out remembering he’s supposed to cook tonight.

 

“Hey Ian, that was intense.” Colin says seeing Ian walk into the kitchen.

 

“Intense? That douchebag lost to a fuckin’ pregnant person, now that’s just pathetic.” Mandy smirks.

 

“Mands.” Iggy lightly kicks Mandy’s barefoot. “Fucker didn’t hurt the baby right?”

 

“Nah, only got one punch on Mickey’s cheek before he got his ass kicked.”

 

He sees Iggy and Colin visibly relax. It’s honestly kind of sweet how much they care, they can deny it as much as they want he can see they care. Unlike Terry they actually asked if the baby was okay. Terry only walked past giving Mickey a disapproving look. Nothing more, nothing less. Terry cares for his son, but now it’s more than clear he really just doesn’t for his grandchild.

 

The thought makes him sad, Terry’s really the only grandparent this kid will have. No fucking way is he letting Frank nor Monica near his baby. Monica is a fucking hurricane just waiting to destroy everything in her path, and he is not letting his baby be in that path if she ever comes back.

 

“Fuck.” He sighs running a hand down his face.

 

“You okay, Ian?” Mandy asks now in the kitchen too.

 

“Depends on what fine extends to.” He gives a tired smile with much effort.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mandy asks.

 

Ian shrugs, “Just stressed.”

 

“You’re too young to be stressed. Stress gives wrinkles, you’re too pretty for wrinkles asshole.” She smirks, earning a soft chuckle out of her favorite redhead.

 

“You go relax with Mick, I’ll make dinner.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you could both use the company.”

 

“Thanks, Mands.”

 

“No problem.” The brunette smiles sweetly, leaving a kiss on Ian’s cheek before he’s disappeared back into the room.

 

 

 

Mandy frowns the next morning in school as she sits by her best friend in English class.

 

She’s not sure but she thinks the group of Northside rich bitches she just walked by called her brother a whore. What the fuck? She wishes she didn’t but she does know for a fact Mickey’s never slept with anyone besides Ian.

 

Mickey hadn’t joined them in school today due to some morning sickness. She glances to the side and sees two girls talking in secrecy repeatedly looking at Ian.

 

She’s officially heard it twice today from two of her popular friends that there’s a rumor going around Ian knocked someone up, and now the rumor is the truth. Somehow that pussy spread the word it’s true, she hopes he just didn’t say who. Being openly gay in the Southside is enough a risk especially in their neighborhood, but being _pregnant_ with another’s man baby is a whole other level. She doesn’t want anything to happen to her twin or Ian.

 

Now looking everywhere in the room everyone seems to be looking at the redhead distracted on his phone. When class has ended and their walking to their next class, people whisper and glance at Ian the entire way. Ian seems fucking oblivious to the stares, now too busy texting back and forth with Mickey.

 

“Ian.” She decides to bring it up when lunch comes around.

 

“Yeah?” He asks sitting across from her digging into his apple.

 

“Have you noticed people are starin’ at you?”

 

“Yeah, but I mean Karen told everyone I’m gonna be a dad. What else to expect?” He shrugs.

 

“What if it’s something more?”

 

“What?”

 

“Like, do you think that pussy’s said anything about yesterday?”

 

Ian looks down to the table as if racking his brain for the answer to that question. Eventually he settles on a shrug. “Maybe, who cares.”

 

“Who cares? If people talk half are bound to get the story wrong. It’ll make Mickey seem like something he’s not.”

 

That gets Ian’s attention. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I heard these girls talking this morning and I’m not sure but I heard one say he was a whore.” She says quietly in the loud lunch room, but enough for Ian only to hear.

 

“What? Mickey’s not a fuckin’ whore.”

 

“I know, but that’s what I’m saying. Some shit people say will paint him in a bad light.”

 

“Un-fucking-believable. Do these fucks have nothing better to do with their time than talk shit?” He harshly throws his apple back on his tray, his appetite now gone.

 

 

 

If Mandy thought yesterday was bad, boy was she severely mistaken. Yesterday by the time school ended Mandy had heard every term used for a whore known to man associated with her brother.

 

She was nervous this morning trying to convince him to stay home, but their dad had said he only misses school if he’s got ultrasounds, pregnancy shit, or he’s actually sick. He agreed to letting Mickey dropout when he gets too big for his safety, but until then he attends school.

 

Unlike Ian, Mickey is very much aware of the eyes on him, and the whispers people think they’re so slick about.

 

He ignores them all. Mandy told him about all the rumors already swarming. He’s dealt with sex related insults coughed and plain out yelled and it’s not even lunch yet. What doesn’t help is his awful bladder, but he can’t help it.

 

Lunch isn’t any better when it rolls around. Mickey keeps his head down as he eats his lunch, and Ian’s. His hunger is also a dead giveaway the rumors are true, but he’s not about to not feed his baby to keep him or her healthy.

 

“Slut.” Mickey hears, and takes a deep breath as he continues to chew the mashed potatoes.

 

“Leave him alone.” Ian frowns looking the dude up and down, he could take him if needed be.

 

“Ooh the slut’s baby daddy.” Another guy chimes in making Ian roll his eyes.

 

“Surprised you didn’t abort. Every bitch who gets knocked up aborts if they afford it.”

 

Both stay quiet trying to ignore these fuckers who they’ve never talked to nor met before, but Mandy can’t help herself. “Maybe he doesn’t want to kill another life.”

 

“Slut with a heart of gold.” The other guy says, and Ian can’t take it anymore. He slams his fists against the table, they already had eyes on them, but now they’ve got the entire cafeteria’s attention.

 

“Leave him alone, before I make you.” His voice low.

 

“Did you just threaten us?”

 

“That wasn’t a threat. It was a promise. Leave him alone.” He raises a brow daring them say something. He knows he can take them, they know that. So it’d be really stupid to try to start a fight.

 

After a minute of the cafeteria murmuring, “Whatever.” The two guys walk out of the cafeteria, leaving the room to go back to their lunch.

 

Mandy smiles at Ian’s protective manner over her twin. Glancing at him she sees Mickey seems... embarrassed?

 

“You okay, Mick?”

 

Mickey glances up from where he’s staring down at the tray. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Ian’s a real knight in shining armor, huh?”

 

“Shut up.” Ian smiles as a blush tints over his cheeks.

 

“You are. My knight in shining armor.” Mickey smiles, nudging his blushing boyfriend.

 

Ian rolls his eyes as he wraps his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protective Ian ;p
> 
> totally took the scene from season 2 when Karen beats up Lip lol


	5. It’s a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll go back and edit this later, enjoy xo!

 

To Ian’s surprise, the next three months fly by before his eyes.

 

Mickey attended school up until he was four months pregnant, then his baby bump had been too noticeable for his liking.

 

Though the brunette wouldn’t admit it, Ian can tell he’s a little embarrassed when they go out in public now. Mickey is five months in, and he’s big now to the point where it’s very noticeable.

 

Just the other day he’d caught Mickey looking in the mirror with a saddened expression, he denied it when Ian confronted him about it, but he won’t make Mickey talk. He has to do that of his own free will, and he always does.

 

Right now as Mickey walks into their room, towel around his waist dripping wet all he sees is a beautiful boy carrying his baby. Sure he’s gained extra pounds but that’s a given, and Mickey shouldn’t feel embarrassed by the precious gift that is another human being growing inside him.

 

His thoughts move to a lighter topic, his favorite at the moment; their unborn baby. That subject seems to be revolving around his brain since Mickey was three months pregnant. Sure they were always there, but more so since he was three months in.

 

He’s excited, tomorrow they’re going to an ultrasound to find out the gender. He hopes they can find out, the nurse had told them last time they can’t always due to not being able to see clearly. He hopes the baby makes it easy because he’s really excited, and a little anxious.

 

He’s just eager for the next four months to pass and to see that little baby. He wants to hold it and see him or her open their little eyes. Oddly enough he wants to hear the ear shrieking scream that be the baby’s first breath, the scream that lasts until they’re in their birth giver’s safe hold.

 

He gets lost in his train of thought. He wonders if Terry will come around to the reality of his grandchild when it’s born at least. He can’t really be so against it when sees the baby, and fucking holds it... can he? He knows his sister can’t.

 

Fiona was so against the fact he’s going to be a teen dad. She’d told him it would ruin his life, and that he should wait until they’re older and actually ready for it.

 

“How are you gonna take care of it and go school? What bring a baby to class?” Had been one of the many arguments.

 

“No, Mickey’s brothers who have already finished school will help if he needs it when I’m not there.”

 

When she’d realized they’d already had scenarios like that planned out she just had start sending him shit that showed teens who have babies are likely to face health defects. He can admit that had scared him. The thought of something happening to Mickey and his unborn baby? That just terrifies the shit out of him. Mickey’s only seventeen, that’s still young. He’s hoping nothing happens to him, or the baby.

 

“Ay, Earth to Ian?” He shakes his head now seeing Mickey’s hand waving in front of his face.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“You okay, man? Look like you seen a ghost or somethin.’”

 

“Yeah, just thinkin.’”

 

“‘Bout what?” Mickey asks adjusting himself so he’s laying on his side.

 

“The baby.”

 

“That’s all you think about.” Mickey chuckles with a wide smile.

 

“How can I not? I’m excited.”

 

“What happened to bein’ all nervous?”

 

“I am, just more excited.”

 

“Uhuh.” Mickey’s smile only grows wider climbing into bed with his boyfriend.

 

Last week Ian had spent every night at his house, helping out his own family get a new heater, pay bills, scare off some bullies for his little sister, really just being there for them. But in those five days Mickey had missed him. He didn’t like waking up to Ian’s side of the bed cold, he didn’t like waking up to no strong hold around him, he just didn’t like waking up without Ian. It was hell, and made him somehow feel even more exhausted.

 

Ian was usually there at his beck and call whether it was about the baby, or himself Ian was there. Since finding out about this pregnancy Ian hadn’t spent more than four days apart from Mickey. He would still visit his family, but not spend the night knowing Mickey needs him. He hates being separated, as needy as it sounds he doesn’t care, he just loves the father of his unborn baby.

 

Mickey turns onto his side this being the most comfortable position at the moment, and leans back into Ian’s firm chest when the latter wraps his arms around his waist. He sighs relaxed as Ian’s hand soothingly caresses his large belly.

 

Ian chuckles softly feeling a soft touch into his large hand, the size of a tiny foot.

 

 

 

Mickey wakes the next morning wishing he could just lay in bed, fuck his back aches. He stretches before willing himself to get out of bed it’s sore.

 

The bigger he gets, the worse his back pain gets. He hates this part of the pregnancy, waking up each morning, taking probably ten extra minutes just due to the soreness and ache of his back.

 

It’s hell, and he could really do without it. But this will all be worth it, when he finally has this baby.

 

He honestly can’t wait to meet the child growing inside him. He wants to see what the baby looks like. Has Ian’s looks, or his own. Ian’s hair, or his own. He’s hoping for a redhead meanwhile Ian says he doesn’t care, because either way it’s still both of them. Whether the baby’s physical features display it or not, the DNA does and that’s enough for him. What a sap.

 

Mickey’s excitement is only intensified knowing later today when they go to the ultrasound, they’ll _hopefully_ find out the gender.

 

The doctor had told him to not be disappointed if they can’t seeing as some people don’t find out the gender until after the baby is born. That is only because the position the baby is in may make it hard for them to tell the baby’s genitals.

 

He _really_ hopes the baby gives him a break and just makes it easy for them. He’s eager to know, and so is Ian.

 

An hour later he goes back into their room after having breakfast and talking baby names with his brothers.

 

He’d noticed his dad had seemed as though he wasn’t paying attention, keeping his eyes trained on the television, but he also seemed to be listening as well. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t have kept glancing over, chewing his bottom lip as though he wanted to say something. It took everything Mickey had to resist the urge to tell his old man to cough it up because he could smell the bullshit from where he was sitting.

 

It kills him his father has no interest in his grandchild, but he really hopes after the baby is born that he steps up to be the grandfather he’s going to have to accept he is.

 

Walking over to the bed he climbs in carefully next to the lump buried under the blankets.

 

He lifts the sheets covering his face and can’t help his smile hearing the soft snores of his redhead lying on his side.

 

“Wake up.” He whispers, extending his hand to cup Ian’s cheek. Ian’s eyebrows twitch but do nothing beyond that.

 

“Hey.” He speaks a bit louder.

 

“Mm, what?” Ian groans keeping his eyes shut.

 

“Get up.”

 

 _“Whyyyy?”_ He whines like a child, voice gruff and raspy as he buries his head into his pillow.

 

“Cause’ it’s time to get up. C’mon, baby’s even up before you.” That pulls a chuckle out of Ian.

 

“The baby’s always up before everyone.” It‘s true, their baby always wakes him up way before the ass crack of dawn, then it’s hard for him to sleep with the baby so active.

 

“C’mon. Me and the baby want you up now.” He teases.

 

“Mmm. Fine.” His hand snakes out from under the covers, finding his boyfriend’s large belly.

 

Mickey places his own hand over Ian’s, smiling at the warmth his hand brings.

 

“Not even born and already a little shit.” Ian yawns, to which Mickey slaps his freckled arm.

 

“Don’t call the baby a little shit, shithead.” He rolls his eyes playfully.

 

Ian smirks before sitting up. He ruffles Mickey’s cutoff up exposing his pale stomach, and leans down pressing a lingering kiss just under his belly button.

 

“I love you.” He whispers, making Mickey want to tear up at the way he talks to their unborn child.

 

“Ay, what ‘bout me?” He pouts jutting out his bottom lip like a child. Ian smiles as he moves up to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, “I love you more.”

 

“Better.” Mickey smirks when they pull apart.

 

“Mick, hate to interrupt,” Mickey’s brother Colin says on the other side of the door. “But do you guys need a ride to the doctor’s office or no?”

 

“Nah, Lip’s taking us.” Ian answers getting off the bed to change.

 

“‘Kay. Say hi to him for me.”

 

“Will do.”

 

With that Mickey hears his brother’s footsteps pad down the hall.

 

“Lip’s takin’ us?” Mickey swallows.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Uh, Mandy texted me sayin’ she was comin along.”

 

After a beat, “Oh.”

 

Lip’s recently been dumped by that skank. Meaning he’s single, and ready to mingle. Mandy however is still in her weirdly cute relationship with Fiona.

 

Lip doesn’t care for that though, and he would flirt with Mandy given the chance. Mandy’s been over plenty of times, and days Ian’s there, he can see Lip seething in silence, probably wishing he was the one cuddling with the Milkovich on the couch. Even when he was with Karen, which is why he never said anything, to be respectful in his own relationship. But now that he’s a free man, he would probably jump at the chance to have Mandy all to himself again.

 

This should be interesting, though neither will really pay attention.

 

 

A couple hours later, Ian, Mickey, and Mandy set out to the Gallagher house to get Lip.

 

  
“Hey, Fi, Lip. You got ice cream?” First thing Mickey says upon walking into the house.

 

“Just got some yesterday. It’s chocolate.” Fiona answers coming from the kitchen. “Why?”

 

“I’m cravin.’” Mickey replies walking past her heading for the freezer.

 

“Sorry, Fi.” Ian smiles apologetically after sharing a bro hug with Lip and follows Mickey into the kitchen.

 

Ian sits in the chair at the end of the dinner table and pats his thighs when Mickey’s gotten the small container and a spoon. Mickey takes the hint and sits himself in Ian’s lap, his lips stretching into a smile when his redhead’s large warm hands wrap around his waist, caressing their unborn baby through him.

 

“Hey you.” Mandy smiles, sharing a chaste kiss with Fiona.

 

“Hey. Why are you dressed cute?” Fiona raises a teasing brow lifting the hem of Mandy’s mini skirt a bit. Lip rolls his eyes though neither pay attention to him on the couch.

 

“Oh I’m hoping Mickey’s doctor will go down on me.” Mandy smirks.

 

“Slut.” Mickey comments before shoving the spoon of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

 

“Give me some.” Ian says resting his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey scoops a little out and holds it out front of his boyfriend’s lips feeding him. “More.”

 

“Don’ be greedy.” Mickey scoffs, licking off the reminders before dipping back in.

 

“Me? You’re gonna eat the entire thing.”

 

“Ay, are you pregnant? Are you carrying a baby in you? No, so shut the fuck up. I’m feedin’ our fuckin’ child.”

 

“You eat enough to feed a fucking army, Mick.” Lip jokes.

 

“Funny Einstein, after I have this baby I’m kickin’ your ass.” Mickey threatens making Ian press his smile against Mickey’s bare shoulder to prevent himself from laughing. Mickey is fucking adorable.

 

“Like you could.”

 

“Oh yeah, Southside? You wanna put money on that?”

 

“Hell no.” Lip laughs.

 

“Good then shut up if you don’t wanna get your ass kicked by a pregnant person.”

 

Finally Ian can’t take it, he lets out a soft chuckle against Mickey’s shoulder.

 

Mickey turns his head with the spoon now in his mouth. “Fuck you.” He frowns then turns back to his half empty container and dips back in.

 

Ian says nothing, choosing to press a kiss to the pale, faint freckled shoulder. He doesn’t need to see Mickey’s face to know he’s smiling. He can see his cheeks poking out from his perspective perfectly.

 

Another twenty minutes pass, Mickey’s finished half of the chocolate ice cream, settling for cuddling with Ian on the couch. Fiona and Mandy having their own cuddle fest on the other end of the couch, and Lip watching from the chair in envy at the two couples.

 

He leaves for a few minutes to smoke outside, Ian wanted to join him, but Mickey didn’t want him to leave him so he stayed put. There was always time to talk later anyways.

 

Later it’s finally time to go and Mickey can’t help his excitement. They’re hopefully going to find out if they’re having a boy or girl, how can he not be? Ian on the other hand is doing much better than him at keeping his cool.

 

“It’s time already?” Fiona chuckles.

 

“Yeah, now let’s go.” Mandy says bouncing up from her seat on the couch.

 

“You’re goin’?” Fiona’s smile faltering.

 

“Yeah, all four of us.” Mandy motions between herself, Lip, Ian, and Mickey.

 

Fiona’s eyes dart between Mandy and Lip, seemingly connecting dots that were never there. Or maybe it’s just possessive jealousy that causes her next move. “Well why don’t I come?” She smiles widely. “Can’t be there to support my brother?”

 

“You wanted Mickey to get an abortion a month ago.” Lip bluntly points out. His cunt of sister only wants to be there because he and Mandy are.

 

“Whoever the fuck wants to come can now let’s go before we’re fuckin’ late.” Mickey says grabbing Ian’s hand and tugging him towards the door.

 

“We still have ten minutes.” Lip says after checking the time on his phone.

 

“Still have to go. Otherwise Mickey won’t be happy, then no one’s happy.” Mandy smirks before walking past, unaware of Lip’s eyes on her as she walks out the front door.

 

Fiona slaps her brother’s arm, pulling him out his trance. She scoffs following her girlfriend.

 

Lips rolls his eyes letting out an annoyed sigh as he follows. Fucking Fiona.

 

 

When they’ve arrived, Mickey’s doctor greets Ian, and the three guests joining along. She spreads the gel all over, moving the stick around showing the baby’s growth and making sure it’s healthy. She swirls the stick around looking for the genitals.

 

“Ooh, looks like we found it.” She teases.

 

Mickey can’t quite make out what it is he’s looking at in the fetal monitor besides their unborn baby’s body.

 

“Hm, congratulations...”

 

Mickey smiles so wide, and shocked when he finally realizes the image on the screen.

 

“It’s a...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...  
> hehe


	6. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xo!

 

“... A boy! Congratulations!” She chuckles.

 

Mickey’s so happy. He can’t stop fucking smiling, and neither can Ian. They’re radiating excitement even as they leave the doctor’s office.

 

“Holy shit Ian.” Mickey sighed happily as he sat on the bed after Lip’s dropped them back off. “We’re having a fuckin’ boy.”

 

“I know.” Ian sports that thousand watts smile as he pulls Mickey’s shirt up to expose the large belly.

 

“This is perfect for the name I had in mind.” Ian says getting down on his knees.

 

“And what’s that?” Mickey attempts to hold back his smile feeling Ian press a kiss to his stomach.

 

“How do you feel about Michael?”

 

“I don’t know, how does he feel about it?” Mickey places his hands just under the bump, and Ian covers his hands with his own.

 

Both smile feeling that soft touch that be the baby’s kick.

 

“Think he likes it.” Ian smirks up at his boyfriend, still on his knees.

 

“Think I do too.” Mickey shrugs.

 

Ian’s smile stretches impossibly wider, “Really?”

 

“Course’ I do.” Mickey chuckles, slipping his hands out of Ian’s and cupping his cheeks, leaning down with effort to leave a lingering kiss against thin soft lips.

 

“Now, I’m gonna go take a shower, and you’re gonna go get me pizza.” Mickey says stepping out of Ian’s reach.

 

“What?” He sighs exasperated. “Mick, I wanted to take a nap.”

 

“You can take a nap, but I’m getting pizza today, Michael wants some.”

 

Ian rolls his eyes playfully, he can’t wait for the baby boy to be born so Mickey can stop using that. His excuse to eat all the junk he wants is the fact he’s pregnant. But Ian doesn’t mind spoiling him with whatever junk food Mickey wants to keep him from killing someone. The things he does for love.

 

 

After Mickey’s had his shower, he feels fresh and clean as he steps into their room. The entire time in the shower, he couldn’t stop thinking about their baby boy. About Michael.

 

Fuck that’s such a beautiful name, the second Ian had said it Mickey fell in love with the name.

 

Their son, Michael.

 

The name sounds much like his own, which is why he would’ve never came up with it. But damn is he glad Ian did, the name is perfect. Rolls off his tongue with ease.

 

Mickey stands a feet away from the dresser but still in the view of the mirror propped on top of it.

 

He looks up after pulling his boxers up to see Ian smirking in the mirror. He turns to face that smirk, but his attention is quickly captured by the hand under the blanket stroking his length poking out from the sheet.

 

Mickey only shakes his head and continues to get dressed for a hopefully comfortable night of sleep.

 

That is, until he feels Ian’s arms wrap around his waist.

 

“We should have sex.” Ian says not completely out of the blue - I mean he was just jerking off - lifting his eyebrows in the mirror.

 

“And why would we do that?” Mickey smirks.

 

“To celebrate, the... gender?” Ian doesn’t know, he’s just horny.

 

“Right, ‘cause nothin’ celebrates finding out the gender like havin’ sex, huh?” Mickey raises a brow to his boyfriend in the mirror.

 

“You don’t want to?” Ian asks releasing his hold.

 

Mickey turns to face him and cups his cheek with one hand, the other ghosting down his boyfriend’s chest. “I didn’t say that.”

 

Ian keeps his eyes glued to the boy’s lips, the perfect, soft, plump pinkness waiting to be intruded by his tongue. He surges forward, capturing them between his own. Mickey responds immediately, sucking Ian’s top lip, biting it, both going in hot and heavy.

 

It’s been too fucking long, or at least to Ian what feels like an eternity since he’s been inside Mickey. Felt that heat consume him. He goes to pull Mickey’s shirt off, but the latter puts a hand on his wrist, guiding it to his crotch as a distraction.

 

Ian won’t dwell on the reasoning right now, his brain clouded by all thoughts Mickey too much to think straight.

 

Due to Mickey’s large belly, Ian can’t exactly toss him onto the bed like he would normally do, so it takes much effort and time for Mickey get on his back cautiously without feeling as if he’s hurt their baby boy.

 

Any fears he’s having are soon pushed far out his mind when Ian starts leaving open mouthed kisses down his chest, shamelessly leaving pretty purple marks contrasting to Mickey’s pale skin in his wake. When he reaches the large bump however, he dots kisses all over as if trying to keep it PG for little Michael.

 

“Ian.” Mickey says when he spends too long paying too much attention to their unborn son.

 

Ian slips his hand down Mickey’s boxers, grabbing hold of his girth, and jerking slowly all the while keeping eye contact with his brunette.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey shudders breaking the contact to let his head fall back.

 

 

 

“So. I take it you had a nice morning.” Terry comments the next morning noticing Ian’s back littered with fresh scratches.

 

That they did. A morning full of lazy sex now that Mickey’s gotten to the ‘horny phase’ as Ian put it. But Mickey would rather keep his mouth shut than say something. Which is what his dad should he doing. Since when did he ever care about that? He’s seen Ian with those scratches before.

 

“You better be sure that’s safe before something happens.” He mutters before retreating to his room.

 

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Something happens? What could happen? Is he talking about sex? Can that hurt the baby? No, Mickey’s doctor explained sex was perfectly safe during pregnancy otherwise some women wouldn’t get horny in the first place.

 

“Stop looking so worried, Mickey. I bet you he’s just telling you to making sure it’s safe to...” Iggy gestures to Ian’s back who’s waiting on his toast, “So you don’t hurt the baby.”

 

“Then why don’t he just say that?”

 

“Cause Mick, your old man made it clear he doesn’t care,” Ian says laying his cheese on top of the toast, “Now, he’s starting to. He just doesn’t want to admit it.”

 

“Why not?” Mickey is not normally like this, jumping down other’s throats for answers. Maybe it’s just his hormones. Or the fact that he just wants his dad to care. He would if Mickey were older, had finished high school, had a job, and was doing fine on his own with Ian of course.

 

“Milkoviches and their pride, twin brother.” Mandy answers, “Just like Gallaghers and their alcohol.” She adds earning Ian’s middle finger along with a smirk.

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” Mickey sighs irritably, harshly throwing his spoon into his bowl of cereal and milk which causes the milk to splash before he’s storming off to his room.

 

“He’s still got what? Three, four months left ‘til he has the baby?”

 

“Four yeah.” Ian says plopping his plate of four grilled cheese sandwiches into the microwave.

 

“Jesus we still got four more months of this? He’s acting like a bitchy diva.”

 

“Maybe, but I’d watch what you say around him. He might just beat your ass.” Ian smirks, of course Mickey’s never done that to him, but to Lip? Hell yes. Fiona? Hell yes. Karen fucking Jackson after what she did? Fuck yes.

 

Both brothers sigh heavily returning to their meals.

 

“Why do you have four grilled cheese?” Mandy asks eyeing all four curiously.

 

“These aren’t for me,” Ian chuckles, “They’re for Mickey and Michael.”

 

“Who the hell is Michael?” Colin quieres.

 

Ian forgot they never even told them that’s the baby’s name.

 

Just then, before Ian can explain Mickey emerges from the room slapping both of his brothers on the back of their heads.

 

“Ow!” They yelp in unison.

 

“I could hear you, numb nuts.” The brunette takes the plate Ian hands and starts for the room again, “And Michael is the baby’s name.”

 

“It sounds like Mikhailo.” Mandy comments.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“You pick the name?” Iggy smirks.

 

“You had to, Mickey hates his full name.” Colin shakes his head.

 

“I did. That was option one for a boy.”

 

“Option one?” Mandy arches a brow.

 

“I had three. Michael, Alexander, and Nicky.” Ian smiles.

 

“All sound like Mickey’s name no surprise there.” Mandy smirks.

 

“What if you were having a girl?”

 

“Uh, Mikayla.”

 

“That’s cute.” Mandy smiles. She can see a baby girl with black locks belonging to the name. “What are Mickey’s options?”

 

“Don’t know. But this baby’s name is Michael.”

 

“Great just have two more boys and a girl and you’re good to go.” Mandy sarcastically smiles.

 

“Noooo,” Colin interrupts, “I am not dealin’ with pregnant Mickey again.”

 

“You? What about me?” Ian scoffs incredulously as he pours himself cereal with milk and joining them in Mickey’s previous seat.

 

“What about you? He doesn’t do shit to you. He hits us, the worst you get is cursed out.” Iggy argues around a full mouth of eggs.

 

“You guys are so dramatic, it’s not the worst thing in the fucking world.” Ian rolls his eyes.

 

“I don’t care, I will push him down the stairs myself if you ever knock him up again.” Iggy warns, although Ian doesn’t buy his bullshit for a second. “Or cut off your dick.”

 

“Or both.” Colin adds.

 

Mandy points towards him with her fork, the act as if saying _‘that’s good.’_

 

Ian rolls his eyes playfully for what feels like the hundredth time that morning. And he considers these goofballs his family.

 

 

 

Mickey is not happy.

 

A couple days have passed since the morning his dad made the comment about ‘making sure it’s safe,’ and he is beyond pissed. His dad has barely said three words to him since, but chooses to have full conversations with his other children, even Ian. Last time he checked, Terry hasn’t liked Ian all too much since learning Mickey was pregnant.

 

It all bothered him. He’d rather have his dad tell him repeatedly he should’ve gotten an abortion rather have him purposely ignoring him. That’s much this bothers him. He never gave a shit before, but each day nearing his baby’s due date he can’t help but be bothered.

 

And Ian’s noticed as well. Like this rainy evening. The sky painting the beautiful cloudy scene of red spilling onto blue as the sun sets. Ian’s laying down after coming home from an especially long day of work.

 

“Terry talk to you today?”

 

“Yeah.” Ian sighs.

 

“What about?”

 

“Just asked where I was.”

 

“That it?”

 

“Yeah.” Ian nods curtly.

 

“‘Course he did. He talks to everyone but me.” Mickey complains as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He felt the fabric was too tight, practically suffocating him and his baby.

 

Only another reminder of how much weight he’s gained since becoming pregnant with Michael.

 

“Mick, it’s not that big a deal. Stop makin’ it into one.”

 

“Ex-fuckin’-cuse me for wanting my fuckin’ dad to act like he cares in the least bit about our son like I know he does!” Mickey shouts because how can Ian say it’s not a big deal?! Sure Mickey may be overreacting, but he expected his boyfriend to be annoyed with the fact Terry does care yet refuses to show it.

 

“If you know he cares why does it matter?” Ian doesn’t understand the huge fuss. Mickey is making this into something more than it is, plain and simple.

 

Although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Terry to show that he cared. Everyone in the house knows he does. The only one who is making a show of the knowledge is Mickey and his hormones. That’s what Ian blames this on. Stupid fucking hormones that make Mickey lash out as he is now.

 

The boy is going on and on yelling at Ian about how the redhead should be mad, how Ian should be screaming too. But Ian’s not dumb enough to do that; argue with a pregnant Mickey. He’d learnt the hard way that arguing with a pregnant Mickey compared to playing with matches in a forest was no different. Except one set dozens of thousands of trees to flames, the other setting off a raging hormonal teenager who will leave you injured just the same.

 

Ian only takes in Mickey’s words sitting against the headboard of the bed. He will not yell back and play with fire.

 

After his boyfriend is done using every term in the dictionary to call Ian stupid, and every bad word in existence to curse him out, he goes to the closet for a new shirt. He comes back out in Ian’s burgundy long sleeve. The sweater is large and boxy on Mickey’s body, but hugs the large bump of the fetus growing inside him perfectly. Mickey has to bunch the fabric at his wrists every couple of minutes due to the sleeve falling further than his hand. It’s clear the shirt is not meant for someone of his shorter build, but damn does he pull off baggy clothes like no other. Ian can’t help but stare. The darkness of the sweater brings out Mickey’s bright blue eyes, the contrast of the color and his hair to his pale skin is just magnificent in Ian’s eyes.

 

Ian can see Mickey is tired and stressed. Stress is not good for the baby, so Ian decides he should rid his boyfriend of the pent up stress.

 

He climbs out of bed, and walks up to the  beautiful boy staring back at him, gorgeous ocean blue piercing into green.

 

He cups Mickey’s cheeks, and leans their foreheads together.

 

Mickey’s lips part, letting out a small sigh. His heartbeat picks up as his redhead closes the space between them. Even to this day, Ian still gives him those butterflies he did as a child.

 

The brunette says nothing, letting Ian guide them towards the bed, letting Ian undress him, and letting Ian make love to him. It’s complete bliss after he’s reached his orgasm.

 

His redhead passes out, having worked long hours Mickey doesn’t blame him. He dresses back into his clothes, rolling the sleeves up letting it bunch at his wrists as he walks out their bedroom door. He is suddenly craving barbecue Pringles and apple juice though it is nine o’clock at night.

 

In the kitchen he’s surprised to find his father sitting at the dinner table, drinking what looks to be his third beer judging by the empty bottles in front of him.

 

He keeps quiet with his head down. As much as he wants his dad to finally act like he cares, he’s tired. He just wants to grab his chips and juice and head back into the confinements of his room.

 

Terry watches as his son fumbles to find whatever it is he is looking for, that being barbecue Pringles he assumes when his son pulls them out of the pantry.

 

He’d been in the living room watching whatever show had been playing on the television with his mind somewhere else. He had forgotten about where exactly his mind has wondered when he heard the muffles yells of his son, the thin walls giving away the subject of the matter. He heard ever word Mickey had to say, and couldn’t be more angry with himself. Of course upon hearing moaning he’d stopped listening in and had had time to think. Mickey knows he cares, his son just wants him to show it. It was a test Terry would most likely fail like most he’d taken in school. But he decided if it was eating away at his son, he couldn’t let his pride get the best of him. That simply wasn’t fair. Not to Mickey, not to Ian, and not to the little life Mickey has been carrying for the past five months.

 

Terry starts to peel at the label of his beer bottle, not knowing how to start the conversation.

 

He cares about his children, but he never really talked to them about deep stuff. Obviously never about a baby one was about to have in four months. He never had to. Now he really wishes their mother was still alive, to give him a hand at raising their children.

 

You know what, fuck it, Terry thinks. He is now the one making this into a big deal.

 

“What is it?” Terry mumbles, Mickey barely catching it as he drinks the apple juice he’s just poured for himself.

 

“What?”

 

Terry gulps down a sip of beer and glances down to Mickey’s large belly poking out from the long sleeve - that must be Ian’s judging by the amount of material bunched at his wrists - before meeting his son’s clear eyes.

 

“The baby.” He points to Mickey’s stomach, “What is it?”

 

Mickey takes a deep breath, and reaches his free hand down to rub the skin where the unborn baby’s head would be. “A boy.”

 

Terry sucks his bottom lip between his teeth debating to leave the conversation at that or the next question he’s burning to ask. He decides fuck it, he wants answers he knows his son is just dying to answer as well. “Got a name yet?”

 

A small smile forms at Mickey’s lips and the raven haired boy has to rub his mouth with back of his hand to get rid of it. “Michael.”

 

“Sounds like your name.” Terry doesn’t mean even bother to hide his smirk.

 

“Was Ian’s idea.” Mickey shrugs, in all honesty he can’t see any other name fitting better for their son. It was perfect, and besides, he couldn’t think of a name for the life of him.

 

“When’s he due?”

 

Mickey smiles thinking about the due date. “November fourth.”

 

“Right, so when you gonna go baby shoppin’?”

 

“Dunno, probably when I’m in my third trimester.” Mickey shrugs. Him and Ian hadn’t talked too much about that for the past couple months.

 

“You guys gonna need any money for it?” Terry can admit he hasn’t been the best father recently, or grandfather, the least he can do for his son so far ahead in the pregnancy is provide them w money for their kid.

 

“Uh, I don’t know.” Ian’s only recently gotten a job, of which he hasn’t worked very many hours at the Kash and Grab. Mickey wouldn’t blame him, that towel head gives him creepy perv vibes. He smiles at Ian way too much for his liking, and it makes Ian extremely uncomfortable. Mickey had even encouraged Ian to not go to work just incase of anything. The dude’s like forty fucking years old, and married with kids. He shouldn’t be looking at a seventeen year old that way.

 

Then he gets an idea.

 

Mickey ducks his head hoping his dad will comply. “Hey could do somethin’ for me?”

 

“Depends.” Terry frowns. “What is it?”

 

“You know towel head at the Kash and Grab?”

 

“The one your brothers got arrested for robbin’?” Mickey nods. “Sure, what about it?”

 

“Could you scare towel head?”

 

“How scared we talkin’ here?” Terry sets his beer aside, intrigued.

 

“Just fuck around with him? Threaten him?”

 

“Okay, why?” Terry’s completely fine with it, he’d heard some shit about Kash. The old man was married with kids, yet he could’ve sworn he’d heard the man was queer. Then he realized; “Did he say something to you, come on to you?” Terry’s blood boils with anger thinking that may be the case.

 

“No dad, not me. But I think he might like Ian or somethin,’ he always smiles at him in a creepy way. He always tries to touch him when Ian’s at work and I’m not there. He makes us both fuckin’ uncomfortable.”

 

Terry nods as he stands up. It may not be his kid catching the attraction of that creep but it’s Ian. Ian is not his kid by blood, but he sure does think of him as his son, and that’s enough for him to make his next decision.

 

“Okay, I’ll get your brothers tomorrow, and we’ll take care of him. Eat your food, then get some sleep, boy.” He ruffles Mickey’s hair and heads to his room.

 

Mickey smiles to himself as he nods though Terry has already left. His dad cares, and as of now, has truly proven it since learning about Mickey’s pregnancy.

 

Now, Mickey’s happy.

 


	7. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go back & fix any mistakes later! enjoy xo

  
Mickey wakes the next morning hearing the pitter patter that be raindrops against his window. There is a crack in the curtain, letting little light peek through his room.

 

He smiles feeling the baby move, must be why he stirred awake. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and checks the time; 7:03 AM. Michael let him sleep in some, how thoughtful.

 

Mickey stays where he is lying down, pressed back against Ian’s firm chest, too comfortable to get out of the hold.

 

The sound of raindrops tapping the window calming as some sort of lullaby.

 

He’s tempted to fall back asleep, but knowing the fetus inside him that won’t last for very long. Still, he closes his eyes, and lets the sounds of the rainy Chicago weather soothe him.

 

_Mickey awakes to the sound of rain hitting his window. He pushes the heavy covers off, immediately regretting it when the cold air of the Milkovich house hits his skin._

 

_He forgot they hadn’t had enough to pay the heat bill this month, and so his father just didn’t pay it all together. He’d said next month when it actually starts snowing he’ll make sure they’re nice and and toasty._

 

_Mickey walks over to his dresser, pulling on a thick navy blue sweater over his wife beater, and baggy jeans._

 

_Mickey is nine years old, and today is officially three years since his mother passed away._

 

_The young boy doesn’t like to think too much of that day, doesn’t want to cry like he knows would end up happening._

 

_He’s got school today, and the whole day would just go a lot smoother if his eyes weren’t wet with tears nor bloodshot. He could easily say he’d smoked some weed with his brothers to anyone who would comment on it at school, but Ian wouldn’t want him lying. Ian would see right through him given he knows what day it is, and knowing Mickey’s never smoked weed or done drugs of any kind._

 

_Ian and him are still best friends to this day, and it blows Mickey’s mind. He’s never had a friend before but twin sister has, and she never keeps them for long. So yes, it blows his mind Ian and him are still best friends. In fact, it seems with every new day their bond only grows stronger._

 

_After using the bathroom to brush his teeth, he goes into his room, pulls his boots on, laces them up, and then heads out to the kitchen._

 

_The smell of bacon and pancakes is wafting through the air making Mickey’s tummy grumble._

 

_“Hey, Mick.” His brothers greet him._

 

_“Whoa hair’s getting long.” Iggy says after ruffling Mickey’s hair. Mickey swats his brother’s hand away having just made his hair look the least bit presentable. He couldn’t use his brothers’ gel, it was on a shelf too high for him to reach and he didn’t feel like climbing on top of the counter to retrieve it._

 

_“Yeah it’s time for a cut, boy.” Terry smirks from the stove where’s he’s flipping various pancakes._

 

_“I don’t want a haircut, I like it like this.” Mickey protests._

 

_Just then Mandy emerges from her room with a brush in hand._

 

_“Daddy can you brush my hair?” She whines with a pout._

 

_“I’m makin’ pancakes. Iggy, brush your sister’s hair.”_

 

_“How ‘bout we just cut her’s too.” Colin suggests._

 

_“What?!” Mandy shrieks. “No! Ian_ _will think it looks ugly!”_

 

_“Why does he matter?” Mickey frowns._

 

_“He doesn’t.” Mandy’s face goes crimson red before she runs to her room and locks the door._

 

_“Aw, Mands like little Red.” Iggy chuckles._

 

_“Better not.” Terry frowns as well._

 

_“Why not?” Mickey asks as he sits in a chair beside Colin waiting for breakfast._

 

_“Cause,’ you know what happens. She likes him, he likes her, next thing you know she’s pregnant.”_

 

_“Ew.” Mickey cringes at the same time Iggy says “Dad she’s nine.”_

 

_“Can happen at any age.”_

 

_“Ian doesn’t like Mandy.” Mickey raises his eyebrows. Ian would tell him, even so Mickey doesn’t know why Ian would even like her. His sister is gross, all girls in general are. He doesn’t see why his brothers are so fond of them._

 

_“Pops, I bet he hasn’t even started havin’ wet dreams yet.” Colin argues._

 

_“The fuck is a wet dream?” Mickey cringes yet again._

 

_“Ay, no cursing til your thirteen, we talked about this.” Terry warns as he stacks pancake after pancake on a plate._

 

_Mickey rolls his eyes, no cursing ‘til he is a teenager, and thirteen is when you officially become a teenager. “Is ‘hell’ a curse word?” He raises a sassy brow._

 

_“Technically not.” Colin inputs._

 

_“What the hell is a wet dream?” Mickey corrects himself._

 

_“It’s when—”_

 

_“Hey no. You can give him the talk later right now we’re gonna fuckin’ eat.” Terry says._

 

_Mickey frowns, he wants to know now. But he also doesn’t want to upset his dad, so he’ll keep his mouth shut._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_By the time Mickey’s finished eating it’s time to go to school. Mandy hasn’t come out of her room since their brothers said they’d cut her hair, and it’s annoying him now. They need to get to school or they’ll be late. Mickey would rather stay home all together but his dad doesn’t like when they do that, and if they skip he grounds them. That means no video games, and no going over to Ian’s. Mickey loathes that punishment of them all._

 

_“Mandy!” He bangs his fist on her door as Iggy and Colin get their backpacks together last minute._

 

_“Go away!” Mandy screams._

 

_“We have to go or we’ll be late.”_

 

_“I’m not going.”_

 

_“You’re goin’ to school, Mandy!” Terry yells from the kitchen where he’s cleaning up - or just throwing the dishes in the sink to be washed later when they’ll need them again._

 

_“No!”_

 

_“Why not?” Iggy sighs, he just wants to leave so he can see that cute new girl in his class._

 

_“My hair!” She screams, her voice wavering as if she’s trying not to cry._

 

_“Just fuckin’ brush it!” Mickey yells._

 

_“Mikhailo.” Terry warns, to which the boy rolls his eyes._

 

_Minutes later, Mandy’s door slowly opens, her face and eyes red, stained with streams of tears. What catches the boys’ attention is her hair. It’s chopped off just past her shoulder. Her hair before she’d hidden herself in her room had been almost to her butt. Her dark brown hair is no where near neatly done, nor is it even._

 

_“Mandy.” Iggy sighs, “Why did you cut it?”_

 

_“I didn’t want you guys to.” She mumbles with a shrug. Then her eyes begin to water again._

 

_Terry eventually allows them all to stay home not having time to argue with all four before he heads out to go for a run with Mickey’s uncles._

 

_After school ends, Ian comes over asking why Mickey and Mandy weren’t there._

 

_Mickey explained Mandy chopped off her hair, was too embarrassed to leave the house. So, Ian calls his sister over. Fiona’s not much older and gladly gives Mandy’s hair a makeover, cutting it even and adding some cute streaks when Mandy asks._

 

_After that, Ian spends the night since it’s Friday and they have the weekend now._

 

_Instead of sleeping on his makeshift bed, he sleeps next to Mickey in his bed when the raven haired boy has a bad dream. The kind of bad he’s gotten since his mother passed, but are much less now compared to when they started._

 

_Little does the redhead know, that’s all thanks to his scrawny arms holding the brunette._

 

When Mickey opens his eyes again, it’s a little later. Checking the time it’s 8:30 AM. Guess he did get a little nap. He sits up, his face contorting discomfort and pain as his back aches. He pulls himself out of Ian’s hold, and grabs his sweater off the floor throwing it on after it has passed the smell test.

 

“Mm, where you goin’?” Ian yawns making Mickey jump where he was about to turn the knob of the door.

 

“When did you wake up?” Mickey chuckles as he walks back and runs a hand through his boyfriend’s natural curls. His hair grown since cutting it and it makes Mickey happy to see his curls just as they looked when they were much younger.

 

“Just now. When you left and the bed got cold.” Ian says rolling onto his back as Mickey continues to massage his scalp sitting on the edge.

 

“The bed is still warm, babe.” Mickey smiles.

 

“It’s getting cold.” Ian pouts as he rubs the spot Mickey had previously been laying.

 

“You are such a fuckin’ baby.” Mickey leans down planting a lingering kiss to Ian’s soft thin lips.

 

“Speaking of babies.” Ian says, his hand finding the round smooth belly. Mickey lifts up his sweater revealing said belly allowing Ian to feel around. They both smile when Michael kicks Ian’s large hand. “Mornin,’ Michael.” That’s what Ian had been waiting for. His day never feels complete anymore until he’s felt the kick of their son.

 

“You got work today?” Mickey asks as he pulls the fabric back over his bump.

 

“Ugh, yeah. I don’t wanna go.”

 

“Me neither.” Mickey mumbles, but his dad said he’d take care of it, and Terry does not go back on his word. Especially not when it comes to his kids.

 

“Come with me.” Ian pouts playfully.

 

“You’re bein’ a baby again.” Mickey can’t help but smile at his childish boyfriend.

 

“Well I don’t wanna be alone there with fuckin’ Kash. He creeps me the fuck out.” Ian sighs as he rubs a hand down his face.

 

“Terry said he’d take care of it.”

 

“How does Terry know about it?”

 

“I told him.”

 

“Mickey.” Ian whines. “Why did you tell him? It’s embarrassing.”

 

“Cause’ what if he tries somethin,’ huh? I don’t give a shit if it’s embarrassing, Kash is a fuckin’ perv.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Ian sighs as he rubs his eyes.

 

“I’m pregnant, ‘course I am.” Mickey teases earning a laugh out of his redhead.

 

“C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast.” Mickey says patting Ian’s exposed thigh.

 

“Nooo way. Like you said, you’re pregnant. I’ll make it for you.” Ian says as he throws the covers off.

 

“I know this our first rodeo, but aren’t you not supposed to argue with the one who’s pregnant?”

 

“Yes, but I want to be a good boyfriend and make you banana pancakes.” That’s Mickey’s favorite, and with good reason too. Banana pancakes are probably his favorite too, and with the amount Ian’s made him since this pregnancy started, it just may be their son’s favorite too.

 

It’s while Ian’s flipping pancakes while Mickey plays classic rock and holds headphones to his stomach that Terry and Mickey’s brothers come home.

 

Mickey’s been having the unborn baby listen to classic rock in hopes the child will grow up loving the genre as much as his fathers. It’s a bit far fetched, but Fiona suggested it after she’d seen it on Ellen. Mickey thought what the hell, he’d give it a shot. If it did work, the kid would either be a little rockstar, or just have serious love for the music. Either way Mickey didn’t mind.

 

“Where you numb nuts been?” Mickey says as he pauses the music and covers his stomach.

 

“Took care of towel head. He won’t bother you no more.” Iggy smirks before taking his gun out of the waistband of his pants and him and Colin put their weapons back in their little closet.

 

“What do you mean took care?” Ian asks. He frankly doesn’t care but if they’ve killed him, that’s just a bit too far.

 

“Don’t worry Red, we didn’t kill him.” Colin assures. “We just messed with him a bit. Few threats, small beating. Nothin’ too bad.”

 

“Oh okay.” Ian thinks Kash does deserve that at least. He had tried to lure Ian to the back room once with the promise of free groceries for his family, but then Mickey had come to visit, and brought Lip along, so the predator had been too pussy. Especially when he saw Mickey and Ian kiss, how lovey dovey the two had been, and the cherry on top; Mickey’s large growing belly. He’s just happy Kash will be off his ass now. It’s exhausting and quite humiliating to Ian that he attracts such a pervert’s attention.

 

“Thanks pops.” Mickey says when Terry takes a seat across from him and downs a beer. “Anytime kid.”

 

 

A couple hours later, Ian’s shift will be starting soon yet he still doesn’t want to go. He knows he has to, they can’t rely on Terry forever. He needs to start making income to provide his family.

 

Mickey had agreed to coming along though he hates going out in public due to the attention his belly brings. A pregnant man was unheard of in the Southside, and if it weren’t for his family name and notorious father, he is sure he would’ve gotten bashed the second his stomach was noticeable. But being at home gets lonely now. Mandy spends most of her time at the Gallagher house with Fiona, and his brothers are rarely home now. They all have their own lives. There’s not much he can do being pregnant and big.

 

The brunette can admit he’s clingy, he hates it about himself, because it makes him miss Ian so much more. He has actually felt like crying over feeling so lonely once. But it was mostly hormones that amplified the feeling.

 

He would rather go out and get weird looks but still be with his boyfriend, rather than sitting at home watching reruns of South Park feeling extremely lonely even with the fetus inside him.

 

“Ready?” Ian asks as he shrugs his jacket on.

 

“Yeah.” Mickey says where he is sitting on the couch waiting in Ian’s large hoodie.

 

“You where my clothes a lot now.” Ian notices.

 

“It’s bigger, and I can’t afford to stretch out all my clothes.” It’s the honest truth. That and he just really likes wearing Ian’s sweaters even though it may look to annoy him each time he has to roll up the sleeves.

 

It’s been raining on and off all day, so with much luck they reach the Kash and Grab just as it begins to pour outside. Ian pulls out a second stool for Mickey behind the counter and helps him sit on it.

 

By the time Ian’s got his apron on and began restocking the shelves is when Kash comes out from the back room.

 

“Ian hey.” He smiles widely.

 

Mickey can see from the man’s profile his brothers and dad definitely did give him a beat down.

 

“The hell happened to you?” Ian cringes, he knows fully well but he wants to see if this sick dude will lie as if nothing’s happened.

 

“Uh... N-nothing.” He stammers.

 

“You sure ‘bout that?” Mickey speaks up, making the bastard jump not having seen Mickey behind the counter.

 

“Oh, Mickey. Um hi.”

 

“Answer the fuckin’ question.” Mickey frowns deeply as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Got robbed earlier.” Mickey scoffs. He sees right through this fucker. Even if he didn’t know the truth he would still be able to. His voice was wavering, and he can’t keep eye contact.

 

Mickey shifts in his seat when Kash’s eyes settle on his belly. “What? You wanna fuckin’ feel my baby? Stop starin’ if you wanna keep those fuckin’ eyes.” Mickey snaps.

 

Kash quickly looks away, and tells Ian to keep working. He makes no move to tell Mickey to get out from behind the counter, and goes about his own job stocking the coolers. When a customer comes in Ian joins Mickey and handles the cash register as more people come and go.

 

 

Mickey sits there, fumbling on his phone each time a person comes in so he doesn’t have to see his unborn son is being gawked at. Hiding his face with the phone doesn’t get rid of the feeling of being stared at, it’s just a helpful distraction.

 

Some group of guys comes in, guys that go to school with Ian. Neither boy know who the guys are, which is why it baffles Mickey when they start chuckling almost dangerously.

 

When he puts his magazine down the guys begin full blown laughing.

 

Ian looks over from where he’s taking inventory with a confused arched brow. Mickey shrugs not knowing these shit for brains’ deal.

 

“Are you gonna buy somethin’?” Ian speaks over their laughter.

 

“Oh we were,” One of the guy says recovering from his fit of laughter, “But not anymore. We ain’t getting food from a slutty faggot.”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes as he begins to chew the inside of his cheek. He thought they were over this.

 

“What did you say?” Ian says appearing behind them out of nowhere.

 

“You deaf Gallagher? I said slut.”

 

Mickey sighs heavily before cracking his knuckles. He can’t fight these fuckers now without possibly hurting the baby so he’s just waiting ‘til he has Michael and can beat the shit out of them. Then they’ll really be sorry. He turns towards the sound of the bell, his brothers walking in and standing blocking the doorway. They cross their arms raising a brow sporting the signature Milkovich frown.

 

“We got a problem here?” Iggy says, his voice low and threatening.

 

“D’know, do we?” The leader it seems, of the group says. And Mickey chews his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. The guy is trying to act tough with the way he’s crossing his arms and glaring, but Mickey did not miss the way his voice wavered. With no doubt fear. Knowing the stories behind the Milkovich name Mickey would he surprised if the douchebag wasn’t the least bit terrified.

 

The bully’s eyes glance towards Iggy and Colin’s hands, swallowing visibly seeing their tatted knuckles.

 

“I’d suggest you get out while you still have your legs.” Ian spoke, appearing behind the five guys out of thin air, all of them jumping.

 

Once the five of them were gone, Ian sighed irritably while Mickey burst out in laughter.

 

Ian of course being so in love with the sound of his pregnant boyfriend’s laugh began chuckling along. Soon Iggy and Colin join along joking about how big of pussy all five were.

 

“Hey they are what they eat right.” Ian teased making Mickey cringe and his brothers crack up.

 

Mickey turns hearing the store door ding just as a new customer arrives. He smiles warmly seeing the rain pour down lightly.

 

Today is now a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thought of Terry making breakfast for his kids seems so far fetched but i love it lol


	8. Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i’m not abandoning my other stories, I’m just sticking to this one at the moment but I will be updating those soon! please bare with me. with that, here is a fairly short chapter, enjoy xo.

 

Two months later, Mickey was eight months pregnant, looked about ready to pop any minute. He waddled around more tired, with less energy than he had in his second trimester.

 

He was excited about the baby, he just wished the months would go by faster, this shit was exhausting.

 

He was especially ecstatic when him, Ian, Mandy, Fiona, and Terry had gone baby shopping. Terry was mainly only there as their transportation, and he’d insisted on paying. Ian had fought his old man on it, for which Terry was impressed but didn’t change his mind. He’d been a shitty father since the beginning of Mickey’s pregnancy. Something he promised himself wouldn’t be after his wife had passed.

 

Fiona, Mandy, and Debbie were there because a woman’s touch on baby shit wouldn’t hurt.

 

Just as long as they don’t pick anything pink. Mickey will not have his son wear pink. At least not unless Michael wanted to when he could actually pick his own clothes. But that much too far in the future to be worrying about right now.

 

In the end, Ian hadn’t gotten a say on what clothes to get. But that was fine with him, he honestly didn’t care too much for that. Not as much as Mickey apparently. His boyfriend hadn’t allowed either girl to pick anything red or orange, his excuse: ‘Incase Michael’s a redhead like Ian. His clothes and hair will clash.’

 

Ian loves Mickey’s desire for a redheaded baby, so much he’ll deny certain colors for their son to wear even when there’s only a 50/50 chance Michael will have red hair.

 

The girls had gone over board with toys and stuffed animals. Things neither parent cared for. When it came to picking out a crib and mobile, and things for the nursery, that’s where they took over.

 

A room connecting to Mickey and Ian’s room, left unused since Mickey can remember, but he’d convinced Ian it was the perfect place to set up a nursery after it was cleaned. It was small, but roomy enough to fit everything they would need. Besides how much room could a baby need? That was back after they’d learned the gender of the baby.

 

It had taken a couple months before the room was livable due to Mickey not able to help too much. Iggy and Colin had offered to help, but Mickey wanted to do this with Ian, just them. Like other excited soon-to-be-parents.

 

He had helped all he could. He helped paint the walls light grey, he helped vacuum the carpet Ian put in, helped pick out cute curtains for Michael’s room, helped build the dresser, set up the changing table, placing stuffed animals and toys around the room, almost everything.

 

Ian said it was fine, after all he was heavily pregnant and should be resting. But the last thing Mickey wanted was to be sitting on his ass all day until Michael was born.

 

Even now with only one month left Mickey still doesn’t want to just lay around all day. As soon as he is well enough to, he’s going to work on getting his body back. It’s ok right now for him to be this big, he is carrying a fetus inside him, but after, sign him the fuck out.

 

“Babe.” Ian says, tearing Mickey away from his thoughts feeling a hand wrap around his shoulders.

 

He turns towards his redhead with a smirk, holding back a wide smile.

 

At the moment, they’re watching... Well Mickey has no idea... but they’re watching some movie cuddled on the couch of the Milkovich house.

 

Ian has his other hand curled over his shoulders, and his other comfortably resting on the bump underneath his shirt feeling the baby move.

 

Mickey could not be more content right now. He’s just counting down the days until November fourth.

 

Then they can be holding Michael while cuddling on the couch.

 

 

 

Almost a month later, it’s about ten in the morning when Mandy storms into the Gallagher house out of breath as if she’s just ran a marathon.

 

“Mandy?” Fiona and Lip simultaneously ask.

 

“Where’s Ian?!” She asks through heavy breaths.

 

“At school, why? And why aren’t you?” Fiona asks.

 

“Mickey’s having the baby.”

 

“What?!” Fiona grabs a towel and quickly dries her hands while Lip gets the car keys. “Let’s go get Ian, Mickey at the hospital?”

 

“My dad and brothers are takin’ him there now.” Mandy explains as they pile into the car and race down the street towards the high school.

 

“Okay, tell them we’ll be there with Ian as soon as we can.”

 

Mandy nodd fervently as she pulls out her phone and calls Colin.

 

“Are you his mother?” The lady asks with a bored tone.

 

“Sister.” Fiona answers shaking her leg with her arms crossed over her chest impatiently.

 

“I’m sorry only parents or guardians can take a student out of class.” Lip and Mandy throw their heads back with a groan. Lip pulls out his phone and goes to Ian’s thread message.

 

**Lip: Hey man Mickey’s having the baby we need u to leave class**

 

He locks his phone while Fiona argues with the woman that it’s a family emergency, still the old bat will not budge.

 

He gets a reply instantly.

 

**Ian: What??!! The baby’s not due for another week**

 

**Lip: I know but Mandy said his water broke at home and he started having contractions.**

 

**Ian: Fuck Howards is strict he’s not going to let me leave!**

 

Lip remembers Howards when he had him. Fucking prick never let students leave for any reason.

 

**Lip: Sneak out**

 

**Ian: How the fuck am I supposed to do that we’re taking a test**

 

**Lip: Are u finished with yours??**

 

**Ian: Yeah**

 

Lip remembers that even though it would be the last class of the day, Howards would always have a mug of coffee on his desk. He gets an idea.

 

**Lip: He got coffee?**

 

**Ian: Yeah**

 

**Lip: Turn it in, spill his coffee, offer to clean it, and he’ll say no and clean it.**

 

**Ian: You sure?**

 

**Lip: Do you wanna miss the birth of your son?**

 

He gets no reply back, and knows Ian’s going through with the plan. Lip pulls a fuming Fiona and Mandy away from the administrator and explains to them the plan. Mandy tells him it’s a stupid idea because Howard’s class is in the back, the only place in the entire school with a hall monitor since someone could easily leave out the back doors and skip under the bleachers. Ian may be all the way on the other side of the school but if he runs - which he no doubt will - he’ll be here in six minutes tops.

 

It’s about five minutes later of Fiona pacing in the empty hall when Ian finally rushes in the hall to them.

 

“About fucking time.” Mandy groans before grabbing him by the wrist before that old bat goes on a break and sees them.

 

“Sorry, Howards is a bitch.” Ian pants as they strap up once in the car.

 

Once again, Lip speeds out towards the hospital as fast as possible without getting caught for going over the speed limit.

 

As soon as they arrive Mandy leads them to the room Colin texted her, and Ian practically runs to the room.

 

He doesn’t know if it’s nerves of the fact Mickey is in labor, or the fact he’s late.

 

There in the hospital room lie Mickey breathing in and out loudly, his very large belly hooked up to a fetal monitor. He looks to be squeezing Iggy’s wrist with such force the sandy haired boy has his eyes clenched tighter than Mickey.

 

“Finally.” Iggy sighs when Mickey’s released and begins breathing normal. “You’re here, good, now he can squeeze the life out of your fuckin’ hand.” Iggy sends a glare to his little brother.

 

“Hey.” Ian walks over and leans down to hug his sweaty boyfriend.

 

“Hey.” Mickey smiles as Ian dots a kiss to his cheek, then one on his lips.

 

“Sorry I wasn’t here sooner.” Ian whispers as he takes Iggy’s previous place on the stool.

 

“It’s fine. You didn’t miss nothin.’” Mickey smiles, his fingers intertwine with Ian’s much longer ones. He’s just happy Ian’s here now.

 

“You brought everyone with you?” Mickey sighs tiredly when his eyes drift to Ian’s brother and sister. He hadn’t even realized they were in the room.

 

“They got me, I would’ve left them if I had a choice.” Ian smirks when Mickey chuckles softly.

 

A couple more minutes pass, Mandy, Fiona, and Lip talking with Colin and Iggy. Then, Ian feels Mickey’s grip tightening.

 

Mickey begins the breathing exercises again, and squeezes Ian’s hand feeling the contractions starting again.

 

Fuck, if contractions are this bad, he cannot imagine what women go through with a vaginal birth.

 

 

 

It is exactly 6:01 PM when their baby boy is born. Roughly an hour after the serious surgery, Mickey finally got to hold their son. He must be dreaming. He must be, because what meets his eyes can only be true in his imagination.

 

A baby boy, with bright blue eyes resembling his own, with little green specs sprinkled over the iris. Faint freckles littered his pale skin all over. Little plump lips, clearly a gift received by the brunette. A small head, of red hair. He didn’t have much, just a little sprouting out that did everything but actually melt his heart.

 

Ian could’ve sworn he’d seen tears fall from his boyfriend’s eyes. Tears of joy of course, and it warmed his heart. Any and all nerves he had completed vanished upon seeing that little life he and Mickey created. He looked like the perfect combination of them. Especially with those eyes, what Mickey calls ‘puppy dog eyes.’ What Ian will call ‘ocean eyes.’

 

This is the best day of their lives, and he can’t wait to take the loves of his life home, and give each endless love.

 

Little Michael, was something out of a fairytale.

 

“Looks just like you, little brother.” Lip comments after holding the baby boy, and cradling with such care Ian didn’t even know his brother possessed.

 

Mandy had been the first to hold Michael when Mickey finally let them. Then Fiona, who’d commented on the similarities as well, then Mickey’s brothers. The brunette had never seen them act so gentle to another human being since him and Mandy were children. Last but not least, Terry finally held Michael. And fuck if that didn’t make Mickey’s heart swoon. He’d been so gentle, had a soft touch, and a small smile. He had whispered something to the new born neither parents had caught, but Mickey didn’t care.

 

All this was something out of a fairytale. One Mickey never wanted to hear the ending of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if this seems rushed I just wanted Michael to be born already since I already have most chapters after planned out. :)


	9. No Place I’d Rather Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for these delays! a little something to hold you over while I work on my other fics.
> 
> enjoy xo!

 

“Hey baby.” Ian greets to Mickey cradling the tiny child in their bed.

 

It’s been two weeks since the birth of baby Michael.

 

“Hey.” Mickey smiles sleepily.

 

“Oh I was talkin’ to Mikey but...” Ian teases before leaning down for a kiss.

 

“Shut up.” Mickey smiles into the kiss.

 

Ian chuckles before gently climbing into the bed next to him.

 

Ian has just come home from school, his first day back since Michael’s birth. Of course all his teachers had been on his case, he’d even been called to the guidance office for so many missed days of school.

 

When he wouldn’t budge on the reason they’d called Fiona his legal guardian down, and she’d explained Mickey just had a baby. She’d also explained how that was the reason Mickey dropped out, and all they need a little time to get adjusted to parenthood. She ended up convincing the councilor Ian could have the next couple weeks off, Lip and Mandy would make sure he got his work brought to him, and to have future days missed as excused absences.

 

The councilor had given him this whole long speech about safe sex though he found it pointless seeing as Mickey already had the kid. But in the end it all worked out; the councilor had talked to the principal and his teachers and they’d agreed to the decision. The year was almost over and the one condition was he be there when finals start, him having a newborn meant he couldn’t flunk on school, he needs good grades just as much as he needs to support his new little family.

 

“So what have my little men been up to today?” Ian says quietly, gently taking Michael and placing the sleepy baby on his chest.

 

“Nothin’ much. Haven’t really left the bed all day.” Mickey yawns as he stretches and pulls the blanket up higher to cover his clothed chest.

 

“Mick no one expects you to. I mean, had a baby two weeks ago.” He looks down lovingly to the baby boy, one of the sweetest moments where he isn’t crying screaming his tiny head off. He looks so peaceful as he lays on his stomach atop Ian’s chest. His little body dressed in a white with black polkadots onesie.

 

One thing they’d learned is Michael is one heavy sleeper. And he doesn’t bug them much at night like they’d expected, something the entire house was grateful for too.

 

“You eat?” Ian asks as he carefully gets up, holding little Michael close to put him in his crib.

 

“Earlier, Iggy ordered a pizza.”

 

“There’s no pizza out there.”

 

“Yeah cause him and Colin took it and left.” Mickey sighed. He only got a few slices before they’d left, and it was pepperoni his favorite.

 

“I’ll make you somethin’.” Ian says before placing a kiss to Mickey’s hair and leaving the room.

 

Half an hour later, Ian’s helping a tired Mickey get put of bed and into the living room to eat. Ian had said he could just eat in bed but Mickey insisted he wanted to watch some television.

 

“I’ve been layin’ down all day, Ian. I wanna get out of bed.”

 

Ian had only raised his hands in mock surrender choosing not to start an argument. It’s the last thing Mickey needs.

 

That evening is filled with crying and diaper changing.

 

Turns out Michael had too much to eat, for which Mickey blamed himself since he wasn’t keeping track of how much he’d consumed. Ian comforted him telling him it was okay, because now they know for next time.

 

Even Terry had reminded him that their first child was only two weeks old. Parenthood is still foreign to them, and they have lots to learn. This is not something to beat himself up for.

 

Ian couldn’t agree more. It was a minor slip up that Mickey definitely made a big deal out of. But he couldn’t exactly blame the brunette, he was still experiencing ‘baby blues’ as the nurse had called it. He was sure it was something along those lines at least.

 

Later that night, he smiled to himself as he tightened his hold on the sleeping brunette curled on his chest.

 

Fuck he loves Mickey. He loves Michael.

 

Never in a million years since he’d met Mickey when they were children did he ever think they’d end up here.

 

But he couldn’t think of a place he’d rather be than here.

 


	10. Good Morning World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lack of updates, life has been extremely hectic lately. again something short, but I hope to have the next chapter posted later today!  
> enjoy xo

 

_Mickey sighs as he opens his eyes and rubs them before looking around. On the floor is Ian still sleeping in the bundle of blankets tossed out of the floor as his makeshift bed._

 

_Out the window is raining, as it has been lately in Chicago._

 

_Mickey quietly creeps out of bed, tip toeing around Ian as to not wake the redhead, and tries as quietly as possible to open the quite creaky door. His seven year old body slips out with ease. He quietly runs across the cold floor regretting not putting on socks, and goes to the wide window in the living room. Outside, though it’s dark and gloomy, he can see the sky getting brighter with the crack of dawn._

 

_“Good morning world.” He whispers, just as his mom did every morning._

 

Ian stirs feeling the bed move in front of him, when he opens his eyes he sees Mickey walking quietly out of the door.

 

When he looks around it’s just the fucking crack of dawn. He smiles and climbs out of bed as well, he’s made it just within earshot to hear Mickey whisper ‘Good morning world.’

 

After all these years, Mickey still does that.

 

Exactly one year after his mother passed, Mickey woke one morning and slipped out his room to say that to the waking sky. Ian could only assume since he’d woken that day and followed Mickey out, catching only ‘world’ but still recognized the phrase.

 

Even pregnant, even when he couldn’t get out of bed, he’d look out the window and whispered it first thing in the morning.

 

It’s a coping mechanism Ian thinks - a way Mickey can keep remembering her without ever really having to say goodbye. Instead of items belonging to her - which the house still had - Mickey chose to greet each morning with three little words Mickey’s remembered her hearing as far back as he can.

 

Ian can remember Mama Milkovich sometimes waking her youngest children, taking Mickey, Mandy, and Ian out of their rooms into the living room. They’d grumble as little kids did, but secretly loved her waking them just to send a sweet message to the world.

 

Everyone in the house had their own way of coping after so long. Everyone kept something.

 

Mandy chose to keep all their mom’s clothes being the only daughter, wearing it on occasion, sure to never throw it out.

 

Iggy chose her jewelry, kept safe in a lockbox hidden under his bed for safe keeping.

 

Colin chose the art. Their mom had a gift for drawings - as she did for everything - it was something she only did as a hobby. All meant something to her though, and Colin kept all safe and wrapped in his closet, a couple hung up. And a couple given to Mickey which he hung in his room.

 

Though Iggy had her jewelry, Terry kept her wedding ring. The silver band sits on his drawer day and night.

 

Not being her real child, Ian didn’t keep anything but her memory, and the drawing Colin gave him. The drawing was a sketch of himself, he could only assume with the shocking red hair and green eyes, the only color in the drawing. At the bottom was tiny words in beautiful cursive: _Ian, the son I never had_

 

Ian didn’t hang that in his room, it was too valuable to him to hang and have his brothers possibly tear it up or cover it. He kept it behind the drawer originally, then when he started practically living with Mickey, kept it in Mickey’s room. Not hung up, but he had it framed and hidden away in their closet. It is still there, sitting in the closet - even in this new bigger room. It is sitting in the closet. It is a treasure Ian will forever keep near and dear to his heart, right up there with Mickey, and their child.

 

Speaking of which, the brunette, after a few minutes of just gazing out the window turned and was caught.

 

He gasped not having heard Ian follow him.

 

“You said good morning to the world, where’s mine?” Ian smiles as he leans on the wall.

 

Mickey returns his smile as he creeps closer. He places his hand on his chest, still ceasing to amaze him remembering when Ian was some small kid - now he just about towered over everyone else and his muscles just about burst through the fabric of his shirts. He drags his hand lower ‘til it rests on his hip, and presses onto his toes planting a kiss on Ian.

 

They share many pecks before both are quietly laughing not wanting to wake the house and go back into their room.

 

Mickey beelines for Mikey in his own room as Ian shuts the door. He smiles seeing Michael open his eyes, immediately meeting Mickey’s and the widest smile takes over the baby boy’s face. When he sees Ian it grows impossibly wider, a giggle coming out as he makes grabby hands.

 

Ian carefully picks the precious child out of the crib and cradles him in his arms.

 

“Good morning, Michael.” Mickey whispers and presses a kiss to the top of his head, just as he does every morning.

 


	11. Changes

 

The past four months since October twenty seventh - the day Michael was born - has been full of new learning experiences for both parents. One thing that made it all easier was that Michael actually slept at night. Unlike most children, he didn’t wake them four times a night until the wee hours of the morning. They quickly figured out that while storms couldn’t wake the child, Iggy yelling could.

 

It had been a rainy day, and though the sky was gloomy, the whole Milkovich household was happy. Or at least not at each others throats as they sometimes were.

 

Iggy was apparently getting serious with his girlfriend, talking about possibly moving in with her soon so the house isn’t so crowded. He’d taken it upon himself to ask Mandy and Ian - the only two good cooks in the house - to teach him to at least make something.

 

Mickey doesn’t even know what it was, he was too busy cradling Michael while the baby boy sucked on the nipple of his bottle of formula. His father watched in amazement at the love Mickey seemed to hold for the tiny child. After being fed, it was time for his nap. Mickey made sure his baby was nice and warm before leaving him to nap in peace in their room.

 

It was while Iggy was cutting something that the knife had slipped. “Fuck!” Iggy cursed loudly when the knife sliced his finger.

 

“Shhh!” “Shut the fuck up!” Ian and Mickey whisper, all waiting to see if Iggy’s woken the baby.

 

Mickey thinks they’re in the clear until seconds later a baby boy’s ear splitting shriek rattles throughout the house.

 

Everyone groans in annoyance, Mickey cursing out his brother as Ian deserts the kitchen and pulled him back into their room to take care of Michael.

 

“Idiot. Come on.” Mandy sighs and leads her brother to the bathroom and clean and wrap his bleeding finger.

 

 

 

Of course there was bumps in the road, they were only teenagers taking care of their son. It was expected. ‘Right now we have an excuse’ Ian would joke to lighten the mood, and succeeded earning a smirk or a playful eye roll.

 

They’d even started getting the hang of parenthood by the time Michael was four months old.

 

Mickey was doing alright taking care of Michael himself with Ian in school during the week, of course his siblings would lend a hand anytime or way they could. Often when Ian got home he’d take his two boys to the Gallagher house where Michael would get to spend time with the other side of the family.

 

That was two months ago.

 

 

Ian and Mickey are casually chilling at the Gallagher house, watching the geographic channel because unlike at Mickey’s house they didn’t have cable.

 

Ian has his arm behind Mickey resting on the couch, his hand running through Mickey’s hair as he stares at the wide television screen.

 

“I’m hungry.” Mickey suddenly says.

 

Ian chuckles and feels Mickey turn his head. “What do you want? I can make you a sandwich real quick.”

 

“Not for that.”

 

It takes a second for the words to register in Ian’s head before he turns to face the brunette.

 

Mickey raises his brows suggestively, glancing towards the stairs behind them.

 

“As appealing as that sounds, Mick. I gotta get to work in a few minutes.” Ian says and moves forward to take a swig of his beer.

 

“I can be quick. You should know that, I mean that’s how he ended up here.” Mickey points his thumb at the baby boy sleeping in the crib behind the couch.

 

Ian laughs, “Trust me, Mick, I know. I should probably get goin’ now though.” Ian clears his throat and checks the time.

 

“Thought you didn’t have work today” A month ago Ian had taken a job working at Fiona’s restaurant half time, seeing as he was going to have to support them one way or another it was perfect. He got to work with Fiona and still earn good tips.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got another job last week.

 

“Last week?”

 

“Yeah - well, the guy said I start this week.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Got my job at the Kash n’ Grab back.” Ian had originally quit when Michael was born for obvious reasons.

 

“Why?” There was more perfectly good jobs out there that were far more worthy of Ian’s time than a place where he was flirted with by forty fucking year old man.

 

“I know what you’re thinking. Linda told me Kash left about a month ago, ran off with some other man she said.”

 

“Okay, but why did you take another job?”

 

“More money.”

 

“And less time with your kid.” Mickey couldn’t help the bitterness in his tone.

 

“I already spend all my free time with him, Mick.”

 

“Less time with me” Mickey says right after.

 

“Baby you’re already the center of my universe. I spend every waking hour with you in my head.”

 

“I miss you.” Mickey whines like a child and pulls on Ian’s sweater.

 

“I’m literally sitting right next to you, Mickey.” Ian smiles.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” The sadness underlying the statement fills Ian with guilt. He blinks a couple times and leans forward pressing a kiss to Mickey’s lips.

 

When he pulls away, opening his eyes seeing the lust now clouding those blue orbs, he takes a deep breath and quickly stands going for the kitchen.

 

“You want another beer?” Changing the subject.

 

“I want my fuckin’ boyfriend.” Mickey sighs irritably and slouches crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Again, right here.” Ian sighs sitting back next to Mickey.

 

“Yeah, until you’re leaving and goin’ to the Kash N’ Grab.”

 

“What do you want me to do Mickey? I need to make money for us.”

 

“You’re makin’ money just fine with paychecks and tips at Fi’s diner.” Mickey counters.

 

“Yeah that’s not enough to buy a house anytime soon. And you’re not lookin’ for jobs so...”

 

“Fucks that supposed to mean?” Mickey frowned deeply. His job was taking care of Michael making sure the kid stayed healthy and happy as a baby should.

 

“Nothin’” Ian replied, jaw clenched as he crosses his arms as well.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Ian sighs heavily as he stands.

 

“Where are you goin’?”

 

“I can’t do this with you right now. Goin’ to work.”

 

“No, you’re gonna stay right here until you actually have to leave and you’re gonna feed Michael.” Mickey argues following Ian as the redhead shrugs on his coat.

 

“You can feed Michael, you insist on doing it all the time anyway.”

 

“Maybe because I’m better at feeding him cause’ I actually do while you’re at a fucking job.”

 

“Fuck you, Mickey, you’re not the only one takin’ care of him.”

 

“Yeah? Well it feels like that.”

 

“Well sorry I’m taking time away from my weekends, my only free time, to work for money that we need to get a house like we both wanted.”

 

“What’s your point?” Mickey raises his brows so high Ian’s surprised they didn’t disappear into his hairline.

 

“Well it’s not like you’re taking any jobs even though you have all this free time since you dropped out-“

 

“Oh fuck you! You know why I dropped out. Cause’ I was sick of being called a slut for bein’ pregnant with your fuckin’ child!” Mickey surprises himself with the burst out. But the subject just irks him, embarrasses him.

 

“That’s not my point”

 

“Yeah you’re point is you think I’m slackin’ cause I don’t have a fucking job since he was born.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“I have to take care of him-“

 

“Stop using that excuse! Mandy said she’d gladly take care of him if you ever want to get a job. Yet here you are using the same fucking excuse.”

 

“It’s not an excuse.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“It’s me not wantin’ to rely on my siblings for everything.”

 

Ian scoffs, “Yeah okay, Mickey. Since you don’t want to rely on your siblings, who want nothing but to help us, I need a job.”

 

“You don’t need two! You barely have time for-“

 

“Jesus you guys are so fucking loud. I couldn’t sleep.” Frank sighed as he came down the stairs. “Whose fucking baby is that?”

 

“Ours. Fuck off, Frank.” Ian frowned deeply. “Mickey you know the only reason I-“

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! You two had a baby?”

 

“Yeah.” Ian answers before going back to arguing with his boyfriend. “I got those jobs so I can-“

 

“I’m a goddamn grandfather why didn’t I know for... for however long it’s been since he was born?”

 

“Six months, now would you shut the fuck up!” Mickey yells at the old fuck. “Ian you can’t take another fuckin’ job, I need you to help me take care of Mike!”

 

“And I need to make money so I can get us a house and we can move the fuck out!”

 

Then Michael is crying loudly.

 

“Fuck.” Ian sighs and walks over to the crib. He picks up the small child and shushes him as he cradles him. A few minutes later Ian’s phone chimes, Mickey easily recognizes as his reminder notifications. He’s grown used to the sound.

 

“Ah shit, gotta go. Bye bye, Mikey.” Ian pressed a kiss the baby boy’s head before easing him back into the crib.

 

“I’ll uh, see you later Mick.” Ian looks for a good minute before taking the couple steps separating them and pressing a lingering kiss to Mickey’s lips.

 

Just when Mickey opens his mouth to Ian, allowing his tongue in, Ian pulls away with a small smile and is out the door.

 

Mickey sighs and falls back onto the couch. He takes a deep breath before taking a swig of his beer.

 

“Cute kid. Looks like that dumbass.” Frank says coming out of kitchen with a beer.

 

“Touch him and I’ll crack your skull on the pavement.” Mickey says calmly without turning around already knowing Frank was going to try to hold his son.

 

“Well Jesus. If ya talk like that in front of the kid he’ll end up just like you.”

 

Mickey again doesn’t need to turn to know Frank tries again. “Do you want me to knock your fuckin’ teeth out?” He snaps.

 

“How do you do that?” The man says in disbelief.

 

“Look Frank,” Mickey sets his beer down and walks over to the crib behind the couch to grab the small child. “the only time I’ll ever let you touch my kid is when you don’t reek of weed and dog piss. So you wanna hold him? Take a fuckin’ shower and try not to touch the first pill you see.” Mickey smiles sarcastically and walks past the bastard into the kitchen holding a babbling baby boy against his chest.

 

“Ya see Mick,“

 

“It’s Mickey.”

 

“That is bad parenting right there. Keeping your son from meeting his grandfather, just wrong is what it is.”

 

“You’re not even Ian’s real fuckin’ dad.”

 

“Who’s to say I’m not?”

 

“His DNA. Get lost Frank, I gotta feed him.”

 

“It’s my house.”

 

It had taken one more death threat before Frank was out the door with a bottle of whiskey and an almost empty pack of cigarettes shoved in his pocket.

 

“Jesus” Mickey sighs before beginning to add layers to their child so he doesn’t freeze in the cold.

 

Mickey doesn’t know why he wastes his time picking these fights with the redhead, he knows Ian does it for the little family they’re building. But he can’t help that he’s just feeling lonely. He feels a little guilty for Ian helping him with the baby being the farthest thing from his mind in Ian taking another job.

 

But the only times Mickey ever sees him is after school, some after noons, at night, and mornings. Ian’s only eighteen, he shouldn’t have these jobs or all this stress on his shoulders. Fuck he shouldn’t even be worrying about buying a house to support his boyfriend and fucking child at his age. Ian has exams, tests he’ll need to take, and that seems to not even be on his radar at the moment. Sure exams are not anytime too soon, but still. Mickey doesn’t want him to be taking two jobs at a time - knowing Ian he will take up to ten if it means supporting them - working himself to exhaustion when exams roll around.

 

On top of worrying about school for Ian, he worries their relationship. Not so much if they’re on the rocks, because when he does see Ian, it’s like they’re still in that honeymoon stage of a relationship. They fight, as all couples do of course, but their love for each other just seems to be much stronger than any challenges their relationship faces.

 

What worries him in their relationship, is the sexual part of it. Which is a huge part of it, the most intimate part of it.

 

He can’t even remember the last time they did anything sexual. Anything. He’s not some sexaholic, but he can admit he does have needs. Needs his boyfriend is supposed to take care of. That include his dick. Which he can’t remember that last time he saw hard. Even the previous night when Mickey had gone to bed nude, Ian tried nothing and wrapped himself around Mickey settling for sleep. He didn’t think a day would come before Ian didn’t get hard when he slept naked. Even when he was pregnant, it was the reason he - for the first time since their relationship became sexual - slept in boxers.

 

He could blame it earlier on it was just because they were too tired, which was true, but now, they had a hang of it.

 

Michael didn’t keep them up all hours of the night. He was a handful as all children are, but it’s not like it drained all of their energy all the damn time. Michael was a good sleeper, didn’t give them a hard time when being fed - changing his diaper wasn’t the easiest considering he kicked and cried; his sole mission to make it impossible for his dads to put a diaper on him. But other than that he was really no trouble at all.

 

Terry even made comments telling them they should be grateful he’s not a huge handful like all the Milkovich children supposedly were as babies.

 

Mickey saw no reason for them not have gotten intimate yet. It’s been four months since Michael was born.

 

He sighed, though he’s known Ian for years, and though he can easily tell Ian everything, he doesn’t know how he’ll find the words to tell Ian the real reason he doesn’t want him taking more jobs - he’s lonely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t too big a fan of this chapter. it does get better though, xo


	12. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for these delays! xo

 

Ian sighed as he stares at the ceiling lost in thought.

 

Tonight, him and Mickey were casually lying in bed, watching some movie on the laptop with Michael sleeping soundly.

 

Mickey was between his legs, leaning his back against his chest, hands covering his own as Ian’s arms were wrapped around his waist.

 

Ian isn’t sure when it happened but somehow they’d ended up closing the laptop, and Mickey was straddling him as they made out. Ian could feel himself harden as Mickey ground down on him, but then of course something just has to stop them.

 

He thought maybe now he could finally give Mickey what they both want. But the second he heard the baby crying he went soft and tense as Mickey left to go tend to the baby’s needs.

 

Ian knows he’s been avoiding sex with Mickey.

 

Mickey wants it, and so does he. But it’s like his body doesn’t. He doesn’t get hard, in fact hasn’t been able to get hard since Michael was born until tonight. He didn’t want Mickey to notice it. He could agree with Lip he was a pussy now, because anytime Mickey tried anything Ian would make up excuses and change the subject. Simple reason for that is he’s just a pussy. But he also doesn’t want to hurt Mickey. And he knows Mickey finding out that Ian won’t get hard just being in his space like he used to would only hurt Mickey. His boyfriend would only jump to conclusions and assume the worst, when in reality it has nothing to with him. Mickey is still the most beautiful, sexy human being he has ever met, but Mickey wouldn’t believe him if his dick said otherwise.

 

Ian doesn’t know why but the idea of having Mickey’s heat wrapped around his cock doesn’t turn him on. It confuses him, but it just doesn’t.

 

He runs his hands through his hair nervously when Mickey beelines for the bathroom to wash his hands. He is back within seconds and straddles the redhead, resuming their previous position.

 

“Now, where were we?”

 

“Uh, actually Mick-“ He’s cut off by Mickey’s lips pressing against his own, hands cupping his cheeks.

 

“Mmm” He hums, Mickey tastes like snickers and nicotine. Ian pulls away when Mickey’s hand slips under his shirt. “Mickey.” His boyfriend however doesn’t stop, but moves down to his neck.

 

“Babe...” Ian trails off as Mickey’s hand massages his dick through his shorts, the thin material making it much more accessible, letting him feel every slight squeeze of his hand. “Fuck.”

 

Mickey smiles as he softly bites down on his shoulder triumphantly.

 

Ian tilts his head back and sighs, his mouth dropping as he bares his neck. It’s when Mickey slips a hand inside his boxers that the lips peel from his neck in a split second.

 

“You’re not hard.”

 

Ian chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah...”

 

Mickey sighs irritably as he pulls himself away from Ian and crawls in bed.

 

“S... sorry, Mick.” Not sure what to say.

 

“Pretty used to it by now.” Mickey mutters under his breath.

 

“Mick, I-“

 

“Whatever.” Mickey dismisses him and pulls the covers over his head wanting Ian to leave before he turns completely crimson with embarrassment.

 

“Mickey.” Ian whispers as if he was talking to a child.

 

“Go away, Ian.”

 

“C’mon. I took a night off work so I can spend time with my family.”

 

“Go spend time with your son.”

 

“Mickey.” Ian moves to sit by Mickey on the edge of the bed and pulls the blanket off his face.

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“I don’t wanna talk.”

 

“Well, tough shit. You’ve known me since we were five, I think you know by now I’m a stubborn asshole and I won’t leave you alone until you talk to me.”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes ands sighs before turning over as to face the window.

 

“You can turn around, it’s not gonna make me go away.”

 

Mickey ignores him and closes his eyes. He feels the bed dip behind him and tries his best to fight the urge to turn over and face Ian.

 

“Please talk to me.” Ian’s arm curls around Mickey’s waist and pulls him against his clothed chest.

 

“You think I’m ugly or somethin’?” Mickey asks instead, unable to help himself from nuzzling closer.

 

“What?” Ian scoffs, “You’ve gotta be the hottest person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mick. Just cause my fucking dick doesn’t wanna work properly doesn’t mean I think you’re ugly or unattractive or anything.”

 

“Then what does it mean?”

 

“I don’t fucking know, Mickey” Mickey turns over to face him.

 

“Am I fat?” His eyes searching Ian’s.

 

“No, Mickey, far fucking from it.”

 

“C’mon Ian. Even I know I’ve put on weight.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s cause’ you were pregnant Mickey.”

 

“Then is it the scar?”

 

“No, I love the scar.”

 

Mickey gives Ian a pointed look. “Don’t lie.”

 

“I’m not lyin,’ I do love the scar. It reminds me of our fucking miracle of a son.” Ian says, his voice proving nothing but earnesty.

 

The scar, meaning the C-section scar where the incision was made.

 

Mickey hated it. It ruined his body. Not only does he have extra skin from the pregnancy, but a scar going from his belly button that disappeared under his pants. He can’t wait until the day comes when the scar fades, until it’s unnoticeable.

 

“Then what? Am I not fuckin’ enough for you anymore?” Mickey says hoping his voice didn’t crack as he’d heard.

 

“No, you’re more than enough for me Mickey.”

 

“Then why don’t you want me anymore?” Mickey couldn’t deny that time the way his voice sounded: weak and insecure.

 

Ian furrows his brows and reaches up, his hand cupping Mickey’s cheek. “Baby, you know I always want you more than anything.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Mickey scoffs nudging his nose with his knuckle.

 

“Just, give me some time. Alright? It’s not like I can go the rest of our lives without gettin’ horny. How else are we gonna have five kids?”

 

Mickey sighs, the sound of a soft chuckle and shakes his head as best as he can against the pillow. “Still set on five huh?”

 

“Yeah, I want a big family.” Ian chuckles happy to see that smile on Mickey’s face.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay, Jesus.” Mickey chuckles with the excessive use of the word by now.

 

“Good.” He pulls Mickey’s face into his chest, them sharing somewhat of a hug though half of their sides is smushed into the bed. “I love you, Mikhailo.”

 

“Love you too, asshole.” Mickey sighs defeated, too tired to give Ian a punch for calling him by his full name, as he has done since they were kids.

 


End file.
